Always and forever
by Mika Saito
Summary: He told her he'd love her always and forever, even when she moved to America. Now, 5 years later, she's back. But what's this? She's engaged to Enishi? Will Kenshin win her heart back or will he give up in despair? AU Pairings: KenshinKaoru, Enishi?
1. Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 1- Memories

* * *

_

"Kaoru, darling, are you listening?" A voice drifted into Kaoru's thoughts, though they didn't accomplish their purpose. They only served to push her deeper into her memories.

"Kaoru…" 

"_Kaoru, my love… are you listening closely?"_

"_Yes." Kaoru answered the redheaded man while wiping her tears away._

"_I'll love you always. Always and forever, I promise."_

"_But, what about…" More tears found their way down her pale cheeks._

"_Shh." A soft pressure on Kaoru's lips stopped her. "Just listen." He slowly removed his finger from her lips as she nodded._

"_Even when you move away, I'll always love you. And when you finally return, I'll be here waiting for you." Kaoru smiled. Her arms immediately finding their way around the man's neck._

"_I promise I'll return to you one day, Kenshin." She whispered into his neck. Kenshin smiled warmly, granting her unspoken request for comfort, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

"Kaoru!" Kaoru gasped in surprise, her eyes losing the glazed over look her memories had left.

"I'm sorry Enishi, what were you saying?" Kaoru apologized, her eyes roaming over his handsome face. His silver hair was of stark contrast to his tanned skin, and his pale turquoise eyes, how she loved the color of his eyes. Blue, like her own, only lighter, and holding such sadness hidden behind the loving look he was giving her that they compelled Kaoru to reach out a delicate hand to brush a silver lock away from them.

Enishi caught her hand and held it lightly between his own, studying it as he spoke.

"Now that I have your attention, I need to ask you something important." Kaoru watched him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to just ask the question.

"Kaoru, will you marry me?" Something cold slipped over Kaoru's finger. Her eyes widened, Enishi's words sinking in slowly.

"I… Yes!" Kaoru threw her arms around Enishi happily. "Yes I'll marry you." Enishi picked her up bridal style, his mouth seeking her own. Kaoru giggled against his lips.

"You had this in mind the whole time, huh?" Kaoru asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes. I've loved you since I first met you, here, in this very city. It only seemed right that I should ask you to marry me in the same place we met." Kaoru giggled again and snuggled up to the warmth of Enishi's body.

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Kaoru pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Anything to please you, my love."

Kaoru, my love… 

Kaoru ignored the memories running through her mind. She had pushed the images to the back of her mind before, after her father had forced her to move away to America.

In the five years since then she had managed to forget about most of the unpleasant memories of her good-byes with her friends. Until recently they had stayed forgotten, but her trip to Japan after meeting Enishi had brought many of them to the surface, mainly memories of a red haired man and herself.

The mans name, although spoken many times in the memories, had slipped her mind whenever the memory faded into the back of her mind again.

"We should visit your father in Kyoto to tell him the good news." Enishi's voice brought Kaoru out of her unintended reverie.

"Yes. Father with be thrilled." Kaoru squirmed; the way Enishi was holding her was getting uncomfortable. "You can let me down now." Kaoru teased, squirming again as if to prove her point.

"Why should I let you go?" Enishi asked, though he let her stand on her own.

"You don't have to let me go, just let me stand on my own."

"So I can do this?" Enishi suddenly grabbed Kaoru and pulled her tight against his chest.

"Yes, you can if you want to, but I still have to breathe you know." Kaoru tried to pull away, but Enishi wouldn't let her. Enishi chuckled lightly before he let her go.

"Thank you." Kaoru mumbled. She glared at Enishi for a moment before she turned around and left the room. Enishi followed her into the kitchen and watched as she grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

"We should leave in a couple of days." Enishi said, catching Kaoru by surprise. "We'll go to Kyoto first, to tell your father the news. Then we can visit my parents in Tokyo."

* * *

_AN: Let me know whom you think Kaoru should be with, Kenshin or Enishi._


	2. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any Stephen King novels. _

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 2- The meeting

* * *

_

Kaoru looked around, eagerly looking for her father. Not finding him, she turned to face Enishi, who stood next to their luggage watching her.

"He was probably delayed by traffic." Enishi assured her.

"Yeah." Kaoru sighed disappointedly. She was eager to see her father. It had been nearly five years since she had seen him.

Kaoru could hardly believe that it had been five years. Sure, she could have returned home after she finished high school, and she had planned to, but then, just hours before her flight home, she had met him.

# # # # Flashback # # # #

Kaoru smiled happily as she slid silently into her seat. _Only one more exam. Just six hours and I'll be on a plane back to Japan._ Kaoru knew that her last exam wouldn't take her long. History had always been her best class, and somehow she had managed to keep it that way when she had moved to America.

Kaoru was the first to finish her test. She stood quickly, and grabbing her bag, she turned in her completed test and left, her teacher smiled at her and whispered a quiet congratulation. Kaoru smiled to herself as she wandered slowly toward her locker. Finally, after three years she was able to go home. She silently opened her locker, only to remember that she had already cleaned it out. Kaoru laughed lightly at herself and closed the locker. It had been a long time since she had been this happy.

Walking slowly to her car, Kaoru allowed thoughts of her old friends to enter her mind. It would be great to see them again; she had often wondered how they were, though she hadn't let her mind wander toward certain thoughts of the red haired man that was waiting for her in Osaka. Or was he? Kaoru shook the discouraging thoughts away and got in her car.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to get to the airport, and a glance to her watch showed that she was three hours early. Most of the students at the high school would just be getting out, Kaoru noticed detachedly.

Kaoru made her way toward a small café area and ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin. She had been to busy making sure she had everything packed to bother eating something before her first exam. Grabbing her coffee from the cashier she sat down at the only empty table in the area. Having three hours before her plane took off, Kaoru decided to start reading the book her advanced Chemistry teacher had given her. She wasn't too far into the book, maybe about four pages, when a man cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked quietly when Kaoru had finally looked up. Kaoru felt entranced by the mans pale turquoise eyes, and only managed to stutter out a no before the man smiled and sat down. Kaoru, deciding to ignore the handsome stranger sitting in front of her turned her attention back to the book in her hands.

She was aware that the man was watching her, and tried not to ask him what his problem was. The man tilted his head to the side and read the title of the book aloud, his voice surprising Kaoru, who had just started to get into the book.

"Nani?" she asked, forgetting where she was and falling back into speaking Japanese, the man only laughed.

"The book you're reading, Christine, by Stephen King." The man smiled again. That smile was driving Kaoru crazy. It spoke of his high position in society, that smiled that could melt any women's heart, any, that it, except for Kaoru's.

"What about it?" She snapped at him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It doesn't seem like the type of book a young and beautiful lady like yourself would be reading." He said smoothly, flashing her another annoying smile.

The simple comment got Kaoru thinking that the man before her must be blind. She was dressed completely in black; her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands left down to frame her face; she almost looked gothic, and he was saying that she wasn't the type to be reading a book by Stephen King? Kaoru smiled, then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" The man asked, his smile never disappearing.

"How could a person make such a stupid comment that doesn't even fit?" Kaoru smiled challengingly at the stranger.

"But it does fit." His smile faltered. "At least in my opinion it does.

"I like books like these," she held up the book in her hand, "and I am the type to be reading these types of books. But a stranger like you wouldn't know what type of person I am, therefore you can't judge what type of books I'm the type to read." Kaoru stood. "I'm leaving." She turned started walking, throwing away her almost full cup of coffee and untouched muffin.

The strange man, seeing her obvious anger, stood and followed her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you miss, but something about you suggests that you aren't the type to be dressed in black, or to be reading something by Stephen King." The man said apologetically. Kaoru turned to face him, her attention for the first time focusing on what the man looked like. He was several inches taller than herself, and he had silver hair and pale turquoise eyes.

"It wasn't your place to judge what type of person I am." Kaoru paused and smiled. "But you're right. I'm not really the type to be wearing all black, but its just part of who I am."

"If you're not the type to wear black then why do you?"

"By looking gothic I kept most people away from me. I don't need to have any friends here, once I leave today I'm not going to come back here." Kaoru glanced at her watch and sighed. Only forty-five minutes had passed, leaving two hours and fifteen minutes before her flight left and only one-hour before she could check her bags in; they were still in her car.

"Anything wrong?" The man asked curiously.

"No, It's just that I have two hours before my flight."

"Your flight? Where are you heading, if you don't mind me asking." Kaoru smiled and moved out of the main flow of people and sat down on a bench.

"I'm going home, to Kyoto." Kaoru told him when he had sat down.

"Where in Kyoto do you live?" The man was looking into her eyes, smiling a real smile this time.

"Look, I don't know you. My father would have a heart attack if he knew I was talking to a complete stranger about where I live." Kaoru sighed again. Today was a complete mess.

"At least tell me your name."

"Kaoru Kamiya." The man offered his hand, and Kaoru hesitantly shook it.

"Enishi Yukishiro."

* * *

_AN: well, there's chapter 2! What do you think so far? Please review and let me know whom you think Kaoru should be with, Kenshin or Enishi. I'm kinda leaning toward Kaoru/Enishi, but I still want your opinion._


	3. A reunion of friends

AN: I changed a few things that were annoying me about this chapter... I hope it makes more sense now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Always and Forever

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 3- A reunion of friends

_**Recap of last chapter:**_

"Look, I don't know you. My father would have a heart attack if he knew I was talking to a complete stranger about where I live." Kaoru sighed again. Today was a complete mess.

"At least tell me your name."

"Kaoru Kamiya." The man offered his hand, and Kaoru hesitantly shook it.

"Enishi Yukishiro."

_**This chapter:**_

Enishi and Kaoru had sat talking for most of the time before her flight, only when Kaoru realized that she had yet to check in her luggage did she finally stand and tried to excuse herself, saying that it had been nice talking to him, but she had to go. Enishi hadn't let her. He had followed her asking her if she had ever really given America a chance, if she had ever just went out into the city and explored, this question surprised Kaoru, and somehow, before she could answer he had convinced her that she should stay a little longer, and give it a chance.

Enishi escorted Kaoru out of the airport, carrying her bags for her, and leading her to his expensive car.

"You can stay with me for as long as you want, or if you wouldn't feel comfortable doing that I could set you up in an apartment of your own." He had said, but Kaoru have fervently shook her head no to having her own apartment.

Kaoru smiled happily as she finally spotted her father standing by the TV screens with the flight information. Without a word to Enishi she picked up her bags and headed toward the older man, Enishi following closely behind her.

"Welcome home Kaoru-chan." Her father greeted her warmly while hugging her.

"Father, I want you to meet someone, " she stepped to the side, "this is Enishi Yukishiro, my fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kamiya-san." Enishi smiled kindly. Koshijiro looked over the man who stood next to his daughter. Tall, white hair, and turquoise eyes. Kaoru had taken the mans hand into her own and was watching him eagerly, a faint smile on her lips as she waited to see if he accepted the one whom she had decided to marry.

"Please, call me Koshijiro." Kaoru smiled happily, laughing at Enishi's expression as her father pulled him into a hug.

The ride to Koshijiro's house was long and filled with happy chatter between Kaoru and her father. Every know and again Kaoru would say something to Enishi, trying to get him into the conversation, but he seemed happy just to watch her and her father catch up on what had been happening in their lives since the last they had talked, which in reality hadn't been that long really, only a couple of days. When they had finally pulled up in front of a dojo Kaoru got out, beaming happily at Enishi as she pulled him inside the court yard, her father following behind, laughing joyfully as Kaoru inspected the old building.

"It's exactly as I remember it." Kaoru whispered to Enishi as they rejoined Koshijiro in the kitchen after she had shown him around. "Nothing's really changed."

"Your mother was the one who liked to change things around." Koshijiro smiled slightly as he set cups of tea in front of them. "I didn't really care much about the way things looked, so your mother had free reign for whatever she wished to do to the place, within limits, of course."

"I remember mom changing things a couple of times, but not much. I guess I was to young to remember much though." Kaoru smiled sadly, raising the cup to her lips and sipping the warm liquid, appearing to have gotten lost in her thoughts.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Koshijiro changed the subject quickly, before Kaoru could ask anything about her mother as she had in the past.

"A week." Enishi answered for Kaoru, who was sitting quietly, cup held up to her lips, but not moving.

"Are you planning on visiting your friends while you're here Kaoru?" Koshijiro glanced at his daughter, who vaguely nodded her head. "All of them?" He pressed.

"Hai. I was planning on visiting them later tonight, give you and Enishi some time to talk and get to know each other." Kaoru shrugged, finally setting the cup down on the table.

"You should take Enishi with you, he should meet them." Koshijiro smiled when Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. So, he had been correct in assuming that she hadn't really broken it off with Himura and now she wanted to talk to him alone to set things straight before Enishi could step in and cause a big scene, Koshijiro thought to himself. He had hoped that that hadn't been the case, but it was glaringly clear now that that is what had happened.

"He will get to meet them, but I haven't talked to them in a while and I think I would like to tell them alone, then Enishi can meet them." Kaoru said through clenched teeth. Koshijiro just smiled at his daughter and nodded his assent to her plan.

Misao crossed her arms across her chest, trying her hardest not to yell up the stairs again for her friend. Kaoru had called her earlier, surprised her with the fact that she was home for a few days before she had to fly off to Osaka, and asking if she could get the 'old group' together, as she had called it. Misao, being the person she was had smiled to herself and agreed. Misao glanced at her watch. They were going to be late is Megumi didn't hurry up.

"Hey, Kitsune, hurry up and get down here or we'll be late." Misao yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later a tall woman appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in her normal blue jeans and a black tee shirt. Megumi had taken to wearing them in her hours off from the clinic. "Finally." Misao muttered as Megumi walked down the stairs.

"Are the guys coming?" Megumi looked around, but spotted no one.

"Yeah. They're outside waiting for us." Misao motioned toward the door and followed Megumi out, locking it behind her.

When they finally got to the restaurant Kaoru had asked them to meet her at they were surprised. They hadn't been in this part of Kyoto before and the name of the newly opened restaurant was unknown to them, so when they found themselves seated at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in town waiting for Kaoru they weren't sure what to expect. Finally Kaoru showed up. She was dressed in a sensible black dress, nothing really fancy, but still more suited to the atmosphere around them then they were.

"Misao!" Kaoru hugged Misao from behind, surprising the whole group.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" Megumi looked Kaoru up and down. The restaurant had been unexpected, but the way Kaoru looked was more of a surprise, especially the silver ring that glinted sharply in the light from her left hand.

"Hai Megumi-chan, it's me." Kaoru hugged her in turn, before smiling and greeting the two guys sitting at the table. "I've missed you guys so much." Kaoru said as they finally sat down.

"If you missed us Jou-chan, then how come you never called or wrote us?" Sano asked.

"I was really busy when I was still in school, and then I met Enishi." Kaoru explained. She had decided in the car that she would tell them straight off that she was engaged, then explain the whole thing later if they wanted an explanation.

"Who's Enishi?" Misao asked. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, which was next to Aoshi.

"My Fiancé." Kaoru said simply, waiting for the many questions that were sure to be asked.

"I'm so happy for you Kaoru- chan!" Misao giggled as she hugged her best friend. "But what are you going to tell Kenshin? He's been waiting for you."

Kaoru pulled away from Misao. Kenshin? The name brought memories to mind, the main one being the day she had boarded the plane for America. What was she going to tell him? That she had forgotten about them, about their promise to each other? Well, it was the truth, but the truth was to painful for her to even think about telling to her first, and at the time she had thought he was her only, love.

"Who's Kenshin?" Enishi asked as he wrapped a supporting arm around his fiancée. Kaoru shook her head. She was just confusing herself, remembering perfectly well who he was one moment and forcing the name and memories surrounding it away the next. She'd have to work things out about her memory later, when she was alone and could allow the tears of pain and loneliness that she had held in since she had first left Japan.

"Who are you?" Sano stood suddenly, moving toward Enishi, ready to push him away from his friend.

"It's ok Sano, this is Enishi." Kaoru motioned towards the seat next to her. Enishi sat and asked again.

"Who is Kenshin?"

"No one. It doesn't matter." Kaoru answered quickly before any of her friends could say anything about hers and Kenshin's past relationship. Enishi shrugged, he could always find out later.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion with your friends, but your father was starting to drive me crazy." Enishi apologized, waving for a waiter.

"It's alright. You were going to have to meet them eventually." Kaoru excused the apology with a practiced ease. Enishi's parents had drilled him since a young age to be polite, no matter who you were around, and in the time that she and Enishi had been together she had found it easier to do the same.

* * *


	4. A Warning and a Dream

_AN: I've made a few changes to chapter 3. I noticed a few mess-ups while re-reading it. You might want to go back and read it again……_

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 4- A Warning and a dream_

Enishi soon found that it would have been easier on his sanity to have stayed with Koshijiro for the evening. Kaoru's friends were, to say the least, energetic and loud. The evening was spent mostly listening to what appeared to be the normal arguments, if Kaoru's reactions to them were anything to follow, which often erupted between Sano and Misao. Megumi and Kaoru were deep in conversation about something, Enishi could not tell what, while Aoshi, who had not spoken a word since he had arrived, watched him closely; and his gaze was starting to grate on Enishi's nerves.

Kaoru laughed at something Megumi had said, drawing everyone's attention to her. Megumi was giving her a worried look.

"What's so funny Jou-chan?" Sano smiled at the dark-haired women, though the concerned look in his eyes showed that he had an idea of what the conversation had been.

"It doesn't concern you Sano." Kaoru answered carefully while suppressing another laugh. With a tired sigh, she glanced at the clock, then at Enishi. "It's getting late, we should be going." Speaking quietly Kaoru signaled the waiter for the check.

Enishi went to pay the bill at the counter while everyone stood up and headed outside. Aoshi grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her away from the group, of whom only Misao noticed; Megumi and Sano being to engrossed in each other to pay much attention.

"Kaoru, something doesn't seem right about Yukishiro-san." He said simply, not being one to sugar coat anything for anybody.

"You barely know him Aoshi." Kaoru raised a hand to stop Aoshi from protesting. "You're good at judging someone's character, I know that Aoshi, but Enishi is different, trust me. I think I would know if the one I'm going to marry is hiding something." With that said she pulled Aoshi back to the group just as Enishi stepped out of the restaurant.

"It was good to see you all again." Kaoru told her friends as she hugged them good-bye. "I'll try to call keep in contact this time." She sent a wry smile at Aoshi, opting to nod at him instead of trying to give him a hug.

"It was nice meeting you." Enishi nodded at them before helping Kaoru into his car and crossing around to climb into the driver seat.

"So what do you think of them?" Kaoru asked, laughter in her voice and in her eyes as she watched his emotions play over his face.

"They were… energetic." He glanced at Kaoru. "But nice."

Kaoru smiled and leaned back in her seat, her mind going over the evening, replaying every moment. Closing her eyes as her mind drifted towards her friends and the years they had spent together growing up, she dozed off.

* * *

Kaoru sat in class bent over her notebook, oblivious to her friends questioning looks. When the teacher called her name, she looked up, confused. The teacher repeated the question and Kaoru hesitantly answered. The teacher smiled at her then went back to lecturing the class while Kaoru bent over her notebook again.

When the bell rang Kaoru put her books in her bag, minus her open notebook, and waited for her friends. When they approached her desk, she held up her notebook for them to see what she had been working on; A picture of sakura trees, petals floating on a gentle breeze. Misao pulled the notebook out of Kaoru's hands.

"This is gorgeous Kaoru-chan!" Misao moved back as Kaoru grabbed for the notebook, and flipped through the pages. It was filled with drawings, some of people, some of landscapes or objects.

Kaoru snatched the notebook back just as Misao saw a picture of Kenshin, whom happened to have been standing behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Those are really good," Kenshin smiled gently at Kaoru, who blushed as she put the notebook away. Mumbling a thank you Kaoru led the way out of the classroom.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Sano draped his arms across Kenshin and Kaoru's shoulders.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, shoving his arm off her. Sano pretended to look hurt for a moment before grinning again.

"I was thinking that we could get together, go see a movie or something." He shrugged.

"We should," Misao jumped at the idea. Kaoru laughed at her friends' eagerness.

"I'm free. My dad's going to be away all weekend, so as long was we don't destroy the place too much," she glared at Sano, "then we could meet at my house." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Misao to find Aoshi, Sano to find Megumi, and Kenshin and Kaoru were left to walk home by themselves.

* * *

Kaoru woke when Enishi gently shook her shoulder. She smiled groggily at him when he unbuckled and eased her out of her seat, carrying her into the house and laying her on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight Kaoru." He whispered as he kissed her temple and backed out of the room.

"Night" Kaoru mumbled, snuggling deeper into the soft bed.

* * *

_AN: ok, I know it's been a long time, and I'm surprised that anyone is still reading this…. But now that I've graduated from high school, my college classes don't start for another 2 months, and the anime convention is out of the way for another year (making costumes for a group of friends takes a lot of time, lol), I have plenty of free time to work on this. I will not abandon it, I promise that much, but I don't know how often I'll update._


	5. Just another day in the park

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 5- Just another day in the park

* * *

_

Kaoru woke with the sun shinning in her eyes. With a yawn she slipped out from between the comfortable blankets and stood. She noted with some annoyance that she had slept in her black dress, and it was currently wrinkled. Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a baby blue tank top, she left her room, heading towards the bathroom and a much-desired hot shower.

An hour later she stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She dropped the wrinkled black dress in her room with a mental note to deal with it later and went to find Enishi. She found him sitting in the kitchen with her father, a cup of coffee in hand, and an empty plate in front of him.

"Good morning, Kaoru, did you sleep well?" Enishi turned his attention to her as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Well enough, I suppose," she shrugged. Reaching for the empty coffee mug and the coffeepot that rested on the table between Enishi and her father, she poured herself a cup and relaxed in her chair.

"Misao called while you were in the shower, love. She said to tell you to meet at her house at one."

"Mmm… Thanks Enishi," Kaoru smiled at the silver haired man as she stood. "I'd better get going then, it's almost one now. I'll see you later." She kissed Enishi on the cheek and disappeared down the hall, leaving her half-full cup of coffee on the counter.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Koshijiro asked once Kaoru was out of sight.

"I don't know… Any suggestions?"

"I do have one……"

* * *

The door swung open before Kaoru could knock, surprising her. 

"I thought you were gonna be late!" Misao said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. "We'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked, watching her hyper friend scramble around trying to find something.

"Well, we were kinda thinking last night after you and Enishi left. We haven't seen you in five years, Kao-chan, we need to spend some time together before you head off again. So the six of us are going to spend the day together," she flashed Kaoru a quick smile before continuing her search.

"The six… of us?"

"Ken-san was busy last night, that's why he didn't join us. Today's his day off, however, so he can spend the day with us. Besides, you do have something you need to tell him, right?" Megumi explained before Misao could say anything. "Here," she tossed a small black purse at the energetic girl.

"Thank you, Megumi."

"Anyway, Aoshi and Sano went to pick up Kenshin. They said they'd meet us at the park."

"Alright then, lets get going!" Misao cheered, leading the way out the door.

* * *

"So, how did dinner go last night?" Kenshin asked as soon as his door was closed and locked behind him. 

Sano shrugged, and Aoshi, being Aoshi, didn't answer.

"That bad, huh?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow calmly, trying to provoke an answer out of his tall friend.

"It wasn't bad, per say… just a little uncomfortable," Sano shrugged.

"That's an understatement," Aoshi supplied as they climbed in his car.

Kenshin looked back and forth between his two closest friends with curiosity. They weren't telling him something. They almost seemed to be trying to avoid the topic of the reunion dinner with Kaoru. But why?

"Alright, what happened?" Kenshin demanded.

"Nothing," Sano was quick to answer, a little too quickly. He winced as he noticed the sharp look both Kenshin and Aoshi were giving him.

"If you won't tell me Misao or Megumi will," Kenshin grumbled, settling himself more comfortably in the passenger seat.

"It's not anything for either us, or Misao and Megumi, to tell you about. It's Kaoru's responsibility, she'll handle it as she sees fit."

* * *

"Where are they?" Misao grumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. "They left before we did, they should be here by now! So where the heck are they?" 

"Calm down, Misao-chan," Kaoru laughed at her friends antics, "they'll be here soon. Besides, you're starting to make me think that you and Aoshi have been attached at the hip. What happened between you two? When I left he was an icicle, now he seems a little more friendly, towards you at least."

"Well… I…" Misao blushed a dark red, unable to put what happened into words.

"Misao went out with Shiro for a few months after you left. Aoshi caught them making out and got a little but jealous," Megumi explained, seeing that Misao wouldn't be able to without stuttering.

"Really? But I thought you hated Shiro? Why would you go out with him?"

"She was trying to make Aoshi jealous," Megumi answered.

"I can speak for myself, Megumi," Misao growled.

"It certainly didn't look like it to me, weasel."

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Weasel?"

"Just like old times, right missy?" Kaoru turned to find Sano standing behind her, smiling fondly in the direction of Megumi. Aoshi stood just off to the side, a slight smile on his lips as he observed his girlfriend's antics. Kenshin was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally! We've been waiting on you guys," Misao huffed, pointedly ignoring Megumi, who didn't notice or care, seeing as Misao did it all the time.

"It's not out fault that Kenshin wasn't ready to go when we got there," Sano shrugged.

"Speaking of Kenshin, where is he?" Kaoru looked around again, still not seeing him.

"I dunno. He was right behind us."

"I'm right here," a soft voice drew Kaoru's attention towards the trees. Kenshin was sitting on a park bench in the shade a few feet away. He wasn't looking at her, as she thought he would be. His eyes were focused on the engagement ring on her left hand. Kaoru froze, realizing that she'd forgot to take it off as she had planned. She hadn't wanted to have the conversation that she knew she needed to have with Kenshin right now. She just wanted to enjoy spending the day with her friends.

"I think now would be a good time to leave them alone…." Megumi grabbed Sano's arm while Aoshi nodded and grabbed Misao. Together the four of them disappeared down the street to give Kaoru time to explain things to the guy who'd waited five years for her.

"Kenshin, I can…."

"Who?" He asked softly, his voice showing his obvious pain.

* * *

_AN: I wasn't planning on leaving it at this point, but I need to decide which pairing before I can continue their confrontation. As it is right now it's leaning towards Kaoru/Kenshin... Still, please let me know who you want Kaoru to end up with! I'll post chapter 6 next Saturday._


	6. Confrontations and Confessions

_AN: I haven't had time to edit this, and I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 6- Confrontations and Confessions_

Kaoru sighed quietly. Really, the man had a one-track mind at times. He hadn't even said hello to her and he was already demanding to know who, though she couldn't really blame him.

"Enishi Yukishiro," she told him while taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"You promised you'd return to me, Kaoru. What happened to that, did it really mean so little to you?" Kaoru winced at his calm tone. She'd half hoped he'd get mad at her when she told him, though she knew he'd be this calm, he always was.

"It didn't mean little to me. When I made that promise I meant it, with my whole heart. But, Kenshin, you have to understand, people change. I still care for you, but Enishi…"

"I don't want to here about Enishi," Kenshin snapped.

"Make up your mind! You wanted to know what happened to that promise, well I can't tell you without including Enishi." Kaoru growled, trying to keep her temper under control.

Kenshin watched her as she turned her head to glare at something down the street. Seeming to ignore her outburst, he didn't answer. When Kenshin didn't respond Kaoru turned to look at him. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his palm, running his thumb along her cheekbone. When she didn't resist, he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"I won't give you up so easily," he whispered against her lips. Without another word he stood up and walked away.

Kaoru watched him walk away, too shocked to try to stop him. She wasn't so shocked about him kissing her as she was about allowing him to. Groaning, she rested her head in her hands and tried to straighten her thoughts out. That was how the others found her when they returned a few minutes later.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" Misao sat beside her, touching her shoulder gently.

"Yeah," she sighed as she straightened and looked at her three friends.

"Where did Kenshin go?" Sano asked, noticing the absence of the red head.

"I don't know. He just left," Kaoru shrugged, not really caring where he was at the moment.

"He didn't take the news too well, I take it?" Megumi raised an eyebrow as she watched her friend struggle with her thoughts.

"No, I guess not," she agreed. "He wouldn't even let me explain… he just asked who, then left." She purposely left out the part about the promise. None of them knew about it, no one did… except her and Kenshin.

Megumi and Misao exchanged worried looks at this. Kenshin wasn't the type of person to not let someone explain, especially if that someone was Kaoru. Something else was wrong.

"Can we just forget about this for now and continue with whatever you guys had planned?" Kaoru asked quietly as she stood.

"Sure, Jou-chan," Sano answered easily. Kaoru offered him a grateful smile before looking around curiously.

"Where's Aoshi?" She asked.

"I dunno, he said he'd meet us back here," Sano shrugged. A few minutes later Aoshi came around the corner. He didn't say anything about where he'd been, or about Kenshin's absence.

"So, where should we go for lunch?" Misao asked, attaching herself to Aoshi's arm.

"How about the Akebeko?" Kaoru suggested.

"Sure, it's not that far from here," Misao made a vague motion with her hand in the direction of the restaurant. Megumi and Misao started discussing what they should do after lunch as they started following Sano and Aoshi. Both girls tried to pull Kaoru into the conversation, but she was lost in her thoughts, and eventually they gave up.

* * *

Enishi sat down on the dojo steps, setting the practice sword on the smooth wood behind him. Koshijiro's suggestion had been to spar a little, having heard from Kaoru that Enishi was pretty good with a sword. Enishi had been all for it, it had been a while since he'd sparred with anyone of decent skill level other than Kaoru.

"Here," Koshijiro handed him a glass of ice water.

"Thanks," he accepted the glass gratefully.

"You're better than I thought you would be. Kaoru only said that you were decent," the older man eased himself down on the steps next to his soon to be son-in-law. The young man had gotten in a few good hits that were making movement a little stiff. "Kaoru's always had a thing for swordsmen," he chuckled.

"Really?" Enishi was interested now.

"The guy she was dating when I sent her to America to finish her schooling was a swordsman… Actually, now that I think about it, I believe they were still going out even after she left. I never heard anything about them breaking up."

"She never mentioned anyone," Enishi confessed quietly.

"Hmm.. I figured that would be one of the first things she would have told you."

"No, she never mentioned anything about past relationships. Who was he?" Koshijiro studied him for a long moment.

"Kaoru should tell you about him herself. I'll tell you his name, but nothing else, you'll have to ask Kaoru about him. His name is Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin Himura… I've heard that name before."

"Hmm…" Koshijiro shrugged, "how about another round before we call it quits?" He motioned towards the practice hall behind them.

"Sure," Enishi grinned. Setting the empty glass down, he grabbed the wooden sword and followed Koshijiro back into the building.

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time Aoshi pulled up in front of the dojo to drop Kaoru off. Kaoru climbed out of the car and turned to Misao, who was leaning out of the passenger side window.

"There's a new place opening the day after tomorrow. We were planning on going," she motioned towards the cars other occupants, " Do you think you and Enishi would be interested in joining us?"

"I'll have to talk to Enishi about it. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know, ok?"

"All right," Misao agreed, pulling her upper body back into the car, only to stick her arm back out to wave as the car pulled away. Kaoru walked through the gate, closing and locking it behind her. She spotted Enishi sitting on the steps by the practice hall and went to join him.

"Hey," she greeted as she sat next to him.

"Hey, did you have fun?" He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Yeah." She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling comforted by his presence.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went out to lunch, then we went shopping. We only went shopping to torture the guys," she laughed. Enishi chuckled.

"Was it the same friends we had dinner with last night? Or did any other friends join you?" Kaoru tilted her head away from his shoulder to look at him.

"One of my other friends joined us for a little while, but then something came up and he left."

"Was it Kenshin Himura?"

"Yeah." Kaoru looked up at him again. She couldn't remember telling him Kenshin's last name.

"Your father mentioned him today, said you two had been going out when you went to America," he explained, seeing her questioning look. "He wouldn't tell me anything other than that, said I had to ask you about him."

"I suppose you want me to explain, huh?"

"When you're ready to. There's probably a good reason why you haven't told me about him yet, I can respect that. So I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Enishi." She rested her head on his shoulder again, but the comfort was gone.

"I love you, I'd do anything for you, Kaoru," he whispered, tightening his grip on her.

"I love you to, Enishi."

* * *

_AN: It's leaning more and more towards Kaoru/Enishi, I know, but the pairing is Kaoru/Kenshin, I swear it'll start making itself more apparent here in the next few chapters._

_Thanks to: **Jasmine blossom625, keena, Moonlight Star Phoenix, shinta, reiko-chan, Kaoru-Kitty, Kendokawaii00, Chibi Reli, sapphireracoongal, noneedforprozac27, gabyhyatt,** **Anonymous but very interested **(I hope I got everyone... if not, sorry)_

_Your reviews are very much appreciated, especially the ones with questions or comments about things you noticed._

_I'd prefer reviews that are more than "great story so far" or something like that, but if that's all you have time say, or you just don't want to say anything else, that's fine to -_

_Note to **Anonymous but very interested-** your questions will eventually be answered (I'd answer them now, but that would give too much away.)_


	7. Shopping

_AN: A quick warning before you read the chapter. Although I am female, I have never truthfully been shopping…. So I'm sorry for anything that seems somewhat odd in this chapter. __Tomoe also makes her appearance in this chapter. I couldn't possibly leave her out; she plays too big of a part in making this work. -_

_A special thanks to Yume-chan for helping me out with this chapter. Without her encouragement and help, I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 7- Shopping

* * *

_

"Kaoru, you have to try this one on!" Misao said excitedly, holding up a simple white wedding dress. Megumi peaked over her shoulder at the price tag.

"That's kind of expensive, don't you think?" She asked.

"That would depend on Kaoru's price limit," Misao looked expectantly at her dark haired friend.

"Enishi didn't give me a limit…" she answered truthfully.

"Then try it on," Misao handed her the dress and pushed her in the direction of the changing rooms.

"All right, all right," Kaoru laughed as she took the dress and left. A few minutes later she returned and put the dress back on the rack.

"Not going to let us give our opinions on it?" Misao pouted when she saw Kaoru return and hang the dress back up.

"It didn't fit right," Kaoru told her quietly, "besides, I was thinking of having a more traditional Japanese wedding, so I'm not looking for a dress exactly…"

"Which means you're looking for a kimono," Megumi finished the thought for her.

"Yeah. I don't want it to be white either," she wrinkled her nose at the rack of white dresses that Misao had been looking through before joining Megumi in looking at a few kimonos.

She looked at them for a few moments, then turned and wandered away, towards the front of the store. As they'd entered the store, she'd noticed a few kimonos that she wanted to look at.

"Kenshin, what do you think of this one?" A soft feminine voice asked from the other side of the rack where Kaoru was standing. Without thinking, she peaked around the rack at the couple on the other side. It was none of her business, but she was curious. What she saw shocked her. A young woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes stood in front of Kenshin, holding up a beautiful silvery white dress for the red head to look at.

"It suits you, Tomoe," he commented quietly, a smiling tone to his voice. He turned slightly to grab something from the rack behind him, and froze with his hand resting on another dress, his lavender eyes locked with Kaoru's.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" He asked, his surprise showing clearly in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same," she responded, voice colder than she had meant it to be.

"I'll just go try this on," Tomoe murmured quietly, looking back and forth between the two before taking the dress and leaving them alone.

"Kaoru, I can…."

"You waited for me, huh? It certainly doesn't look like it."

"Kaoru, let me…" Kenshin started, only to be interrupted by Kaoru slapping him hard before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Kaoru slowly made her way back towards Megumi and Misao, completely forgetting about the kimonos she'd wanted to look at. As she maneuvered her way around the racks of clothing, she couldn't help but wonder why she'd slapped Kenshin. Why had she felt jealous of the woman he'd been with, she had no claim on him anymore, she was marrying Enishi.

"There you are, Kaoru. Come look at this," Misao motioned her over, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked, though she really couldn't care less about it at the moment.

"What do you think?" Megumi asked, holding up a silky sky blue kimono with sakura blossoms dancing along the hem and sleeves, and a matching pale pink obi.

"It's perfect," she nodded approvingly, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Go put it on!" Misao urged her.

With a laugh, Kaoru took the kimono and headed towards the dressing rooms. She was about to go into one of the stalls when a hand on her sleeve stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss." Kaoru turned to find the woman from before.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice cold. The woman didn't seem to notice.

"Kenshin-san explained what happened…. Please, do not misinterpret things between Kenshin-san and I. My fiancé asked Kenshin-san to help me pick out a dress. I'm sorry if it appeared differently to you."

Kaoru watched, perplexed, as the woman walked away without waiting for a response. Shaking her head, she turned and went into the stall to put the kimono on.

* * *

An hour later, Kaoru slipped into the leather seat and waited for Misao and Megumi to find her. 

"So, what do you plan on wearing tonight?" Misao asked as she and Megumi slipped into the seats across from her.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it…" Kaoru answered truthfully. "I hadn't planned on anything like this, so I didn't bring anything with me."

"You really thought we'd let you get away with not going to at least one club with us?" Megumi asked, exchanging looks with Misao.

"I don't know what to expect. But while we're here we might as well look for a dress or something for tonight," Kaoru shrugged.

"I know just the place," Megumi grinned, "and I think I know just the dress."

"I don't know if I trust you two with this," she muttered, seeing their exchange of mischievous looks.

"Come on!" Misao grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the seat, and dragged her into another store. Megumi followed slowly, carrying the bag with Kaoru's wedding kimono in it.

Misao and Megumi dragged her through several stores, making her try on a vast number of dresses before finally Megumi handed her the dress she'd thought would be perfect. It was a dark blue, almost black looking, strapless dress that barely reached her fingertips.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect. Enishi won't be able to keep his hands off you," Misao assured her. Kaoru wasn't in the mood to argue with that, so she changed back into her own clothes and bought the dress.

"I have to go meet up with Enishi now, I'll see you guys tonight," she said, hugging them both.

"We'll take this," Megumi took her newest purchase from her, "so that Enishi can't see if before tonight."

"Remember, four thirty at our house," Misao reminded her.

"That early?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It gives us plenty of time to get ready," Megumi told her.

"All right, I guess. I'll see you then."

"Don't forget to remind Enishi that the guys will be by to pick him up around seven."

"I wont," Kaoru laughed, walking away from her friends.

* * *

Enishi stood outside by his rented car, waiting for her. He was dressed in his usual business suit with his silver hair combed so that only a few strands hung in front of his turquoise blue eyes. 

"Hey, did you have fun shopping?" He asked, slipping an arm around her waist and giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, just like old times," she laughed, returning the hug. "A little too much like old times, I think."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He opened the passenger side door for her, accepting the shopping bags she handed him.

"Yes. I think you'll like my choice, it's beautiful."

"I'm sure it is," He smiled as he slipped into the driver's seat after dropping the bags in the trunk. "You'll have to show me later."

"I'll show you tomorrow," she told him with a yawn.

"I was thinking you could show me tonight," he offered with a sly smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"The club opening is tonight, you agreed to go," she reminded him.

"So I did," he laughed.

"Misao told me to remind you that the guys will be by to pick you up around seven tonight."

"How are you getting there?"

"I'm supposed to go to Misao's to get ready, the three of us will meet you guys there."

"Alright."

* * *

"Misao, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this," Kaoru looked up at her friend from where she sat at the kitchen table. 

"What do you mean?" Misao looked up while putting her other earring in.

"I'm not going to be able to walk in these," she motioned towards the strappy black heels that her friends had supplied for her.

"Have you even tried?" Megumi asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"No…." she replied doubtfully.

"Just try it."

"I'll break my neck."

"No you wont," Misao laughed.

"Here, we'll help you." Megumi and Misao moved so that they each stood on either side of her. Each took an elbow and pulled Kaoru to her feet.

"Now take a step forward," Misao instructed.

A few minutes more of this and Kaoru was walking around the kitchen with ease.

"I think we're ready to go," Megumi looked around at the three of them, checking to be sure that nothing had been forgotten.

"We're going to be late in meeting up with the guys if we wait any longer," Kaoru agreed after looking at the clock.

"Lets go then," Megumi grabbed her keys and led the way out the door.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come, Kenshin," Sano greeted his friend as he, Aoshi, and Enishi climbed out of Aoshi's car. 

"Misao threatened me," he explained.

"I see. Aoshi, you really should do something about your girlfriend…. Letting her threaten other men into doing what she wants them to do kinda says something about yourself as well," Sano teased, trying to get a reaction out of the man.

"Who's he?" Kenshin asked, motioning towards Enishi, before Aoshi could respond.

"Oh, him. He's Jou-chan's fiancé, Enishi Yukishiro. This is Kenshin Himura, Kaoru's closest friend," Sano introduced the two.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kenshin," Enishi smiled politely. The red head nodded in recognition, but stayed quiet. Silently Enishi observed Kenshin while they stood there waiting for the girls to arrive. The red haired man was pretending that he didn't exist, which got him thinking.

Koshijiro had mentioned that the two had gone out for a while, but the man had told him to talk to Kaoru about it, meaning it had probably been more than just a meaningless relationship. He didn't have time to think on it much longer, as the girls arrived just then.

Enishi watched Kaoru climb out of the passenger side of the car in front of him, looking like a goddess. The dark dress and makeup brought out the color of her eyes, something he had always loved about the woman. He barely noticed the other two women giving him knowing looks, or the red head glaring at him, as they entered the club.

* * *

AN: I didn't want to end it here…. But it's taking me longer to finish this chapter than I want it to. So I'm splitting it into two parts. The next part will be up next Tuesday, if not earlier. 

Thanks to those of you who reviewed: **DeadlyDragon12, Reckless Person, reiko-chan, ken, sapphireracoongal, Fishee **(thank you for pointing those things out, I'll fix them when I get the chance to)**, and**

**Anonymous but very interested-** In answer to your question: Between 15 and 20 chapters long. Maybe a little longer, depending…. I've got the rest of it outlined, but I tend to just sit down and start writing, and while doing so I don't always pay attention to the outline. I don't think it will be more than 20 chapters long though. Maybe one or two over with the epilogue (which is already written…)


	8. The Club

_AN: A couple of people have asked about the pairings, it is Kenshin/Kaoru._

_I'm sorry I'm so late in posting this. When I went to post the chapter my computer pretty much crashed. To make up for the delay I'm going to post Chapter 9 today, and Chapter 10 tomorrow. _

_Also, Thank you to those who reviewed: **Eternal Spring89, sapphireracoongal, Threedaysunrise, Desanity Rin,**_

_**Hitokiri Hisao Yukihime-** I couldn't possibly do that to Enishi! Yume-chan agrees with you though...I can understand why people don't like him, but personally he's my favorite character._

_**noneedforprozac27- **They weren't riding in the same car. Misao convinved Kenshin to come at the last minute, so he drove himself._

_**Anonymous but very interested-** Misao and Megumi do know of Kenshin's feelings, but there really isn't much they can do to help him. Kaoru's just too stubborn for her own good, lol. Tomoe is Enishi's sister, I could never write her as anything else, she plays too big ofa part in Enishi's life for me to change that. __I like answering questions, sometimes anyway. I look forward to your reviews, because you always ask intelligent questions, or mention something that everyone else seems to overlook until it becomes an important factor. Also, the pairing is Kenshin and Kaoru, but Enishi isn't going to be left out, he also ends up with someone else -_

**_Sorry if I forgot anyone._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the song "The Funeral of Hearts" by HIM_

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 8- The Club_

Kaoru sat at a table off to the side of the dance floor, a drink in her hand. They'd been there for a couple of hours already, and Kaoru found herself getting bored. She wasn't fond of dancing, though Megumi and Misao had dragged her out on the dance floor several times, much to the amusement of Enishi. Kenshin, who hadn't said a word to her all night, sat beside her, watching her fidget with her glass.

Laughing, Kaoru watched as Enishi danced with Megumi, who had, at Kaoru's insistence, pulled him onto the dance floor. As Kaoru watched the two, Misao flopped down in the chair next to her.

"You've sat here enough tonight, Kao-chan," Misao grinned evilly. "Besides, you haven't danced with Kenshin yet."

"I don't want to dance with him," Kaoru responded quickly, picking up on Misao's idea.

"You owe him though."

"No, I don't." She glanced at the man beside her. He sat there, idly sipping his own drink, while pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, you do. He waited five years for you; he never even so much as looked at another woman while you were gone. I think the least you can do, for making that five-year wait be for nothing, is dance with him. Isn't that right, Kenshin?" She leaned back in her seat so that she could see the red head on the other side of her friend. Kenshin gave her a questioning look.

"Come on, Kaoru, you have to dance with him at least once," Misao pestered, deciding that the red head wasn't going to help.

"No, Misao. I'm engaged to Enishi, it just wouldn't be right to dance with my ex when I'm engaged." A warm arm wrapped around her waist.

"Go on, love, you can dance with him," Enishi told her softly.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," he kissed her cheek before pulling away to grab his jacket from one of the other chairs.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"I'm heading back to the dojo. You should stay and have fun with your friends while you're here." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and disappeared into the crowd in the general direction of the door.

Misao grinned at the two sitting at the table, then turned and went to request a song for them. She returned a few minutes later to find the two still sitting at the table ignoring each other.

"What song?" Kaoru asked when Misao returned.

"This one," Misao grinned as the song changed. "Go on!" She pushed the couple towards the dance floor. With a sigh, Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Kaoru looked over her shoulder in time to see Misao and Megumi laughing while watching her and Kenshin.

Kenshin prevented her from wondering what her friends were up to by turning her away from them and slipping his arms around her waist. A spark of pleasure ran through him as he realized that Kaoru and Enishi hadn't danced like this. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of him in her arms more than she thought she should.

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_An ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_When love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

Kenshin steered them towards a corner away from everyone else.

"Enishi was stupid to let you dance with me," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"He was," she agreed without thinking.

_She was the sun_

_Shining upon_

_The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail_

_He was the moon_

_Painting you_

_With its glow so vulnerable and pale_

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

He chuckled at her, running a hand up and down her back.

Kaoru couldn't think straight, not with Kenshin as close as he was, not with him running a warm hand up and down her back. She had known it wasn't a good idea to dance with him. His touch was driving her crazy,driving all thoughts of Enishi out of her mind.

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_When love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

_She was the wind, carrying in_

_All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget_

_He was the fire, restless and wild_

_And you were like a moth to that flame_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"About what?" He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Everything. For slapping you. For breaking our promise."

"You're forgiven."

_The heretic seal beyond divine_

_A prayer to a god who's deaf and blind_

_The last rites for souls on fire_

_Three little words and a question - why?_

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode to cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

"How can you forgive so easily?" The question slipped out before Kaoru could stop it.

"When you love someone, forgiving them comes as easily as loving them."

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_When love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

Kenshin pulled back a little as the song ended. Kaoru looked up at him curiously. He took the chance the slight movement gave him and leaned in to kiss her, pausing when his lips were barely brushing hers. Kaoru's blue eyes widened when his amethyst gaze locked with hers. Seeing this, Kenshin started to pull away, only to be stopped when Kaoru tightened her arms around his neck.

"Kaoru…" he started, only to be cut off by Kaoru's lips on his. He smiled into the kiss, surprised, yet happy, that she'd initiated it.

Slowly she pulled away, her eyes locking with his for a moment. Her blue eyes widened suddenly, she pulled away and quickly made her way back through the crowd to where her friends were.

"Misao, I want to go home now," she'd barely reached her friends before the words were out of her mouth. Without waiting for Misao to respond, she pulled her heels back on, grabbed her purse and jacket, and headed for the door.

"I don't want to leave yet… but I suppose I have to," Misao turned to grab her jacket when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I'll take her home," it was Kenshin.

"She probably asked Misao to take her home for a reason, Ken-san. She didn't look to happy….." Megumi trailed off, leaving her sentence open for Kenshin to explain.

"We had an argument, Megumi, it's something her and I need to talk about, whether she wants to or not."

Misao looked likeshe wanted toprotest athis statement when Aoshi stepped in.

"Let him take her home, Misao." Misao looked torn between arguing and doing as her boyfriend asked her.

"All right," she conceded.

"Just don't push her, Kenshin," Megumi warned.

"I won't," he said, grabbing his jacket and following Kaoru's path towards the door.


	9. The Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 9- The Truth_

Kaoru stood outside the club, just a little ways down the sidewalk from the front door, her jacket folded over one arm while the other clutched her purse to her side.

"Kaoru," Kenshin rested his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Misao wasn't ready to leave, so I volunteered to give you a ride home," he explained, walking past her a little ways.

"Don't bother, I'll get a cab," Kaoru shrugged, pulling her cell phone from her purse.

"Don't waste money on a cab. We need to talk anyway," he shrugged.

"I don't want to talk to you," she replied stubbornly.

Kenshin sighed, knowing that she wasn't likely to give in anytime soon. He watched as she dialed and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, give that back!" Kaoru spun around to face Kenshin, who held her cell phone.

"What, this?" He held the phone up so she could see it better, amusement in his voice.

"Give it back," Kaoru pleaded, watching as he hung up and slipped the phone into his jacket pocket.

"Only if you let me give you a ride home."

"Fine," she growled. She really didn't want to spend any more time around Kenshin than she had to, especially not after what had just happened.

Kenshin smirked as he led the way to where his car was parked. Before Kaoru could say anything, he opened the passenger side door and waited for her to get in. She glared at him, but decided not to say anything. After Kaoru was settled in her seat, Kenshin closed the door, went around to the driver's side, and got in.

"You said we needed to talk, so talk," Kaoru told him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I want to know what happened while you were in America. You said you hated it, so why did you stay after you finished school?"

"I had every intention of flying back here once school ended. I met Enishi at the airport while I waited for my plane, he convinced me to give America a chance," Kaoru explained simply, staring out the window.

"How did that lead to you getting engaged to him, especially after you promised to return to me. You've never broken a promise so easily."

"And I'm sorry for that, but I can't change the fact that I love Enishi now." _Or do I?_ The thought ran unbidden through her mind before she could stop it. She loved Enishi, but then what about the feelings for Kenshin that were starting to resurface?

"Tell me," Kenshin asked quietly.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about it, everything that happened to lead to this. I want to understand."

"It's a long story," Kaoru sighed, closing her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me right now, but please, sometime before you leave Kyoto, tell me."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you." Kenshin put the car in park and waited for her to get out. He raised an eyebrow at her when she didn't move.

"I really am sorry, Kenshin. I never meant to hurt you."

"And I told you before, you've been forgiven, for everything."

"Thank you," she whispered, slipping out of the car.

"You're welcome," he replied to the empty car as he pulled away from the dojo.

* * *

Kaoru slipped into the dojo quietly, knowing that her father would already be asleep, and not wanting to disturb Enishi if he'd already gone to sleep also. 

Once in her room she quickly changed into a pair of loose pj's and slipped into bed. All the while planning to spend some time training with Koshijiro the next day, since it had been a while since the last time she'd trained with him.

She was almost asleep when a thought crossed her mind. Kenshin still had her cell phone, he hadn't given it back once they'd reached the dojo.

* * *

"Come on, pick up," Kaoru muttered to herself as she listened to the phone ring. It was three in the afternoon, and she'd just finished sparring with her father while Enishi watched. 

"Hello?" _Finally_, Kaoru thought as someone picked up on the other side of the line.

"Hi, Kenshin?" She asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's Kaoru."

"I know."

"You have my cell phone," she told him, ignoring the amusement in his voice.

"Do I?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, you didn't give it back to me last night," she smiled at Enishi as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it."

"I'd noticed," she replied dryly.

"I suppose you'll be wanting it back then?"

"I wouldn't have called you otherwise," she rolled her eyes, allowing just a little bit of her irritation to show in her voice. "Stop Enishi, I'm on the phone," she muttered, pushing him away.

""What was that?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing, I was talking to Enishi."

"Oh."

"So when do you want to meet?"

"Well, I'm working today and tomorrow, so how about Sunday?" His voice turned serious.

"Sunday will work. I'd like it back before then, but as long as I get it back by Sunday night it'll be fine."

"Why by Sunday night?"

"Enishi and I leave for Tokyo Monday morning," she looked at Enishi for confirmation. He nodded.

"Oh. Well, I gotta get back to work, so I'll see you later."

"Wait. Where do you want me to meet you on Sunday?"

"The usual place." He answered and hung up.

"The usual place, huh. That's a little out of the way just to get my phone back…."

"He's giving it back on Sunday then?" Enishi asked, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Yeah. He has to work today and tomorrow, so Sunday's the only day he's free." She slipped her arms around his neck.

"I see."

"So, you'll get your phone back tomorrow, and we leave for Tokyo the day after?"

"Yep."

"Have you enjoyed your time here, love?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay the whole week."

"It was no problem, after all, this is vacation for me to." Kaoru laughed at this.

"This week could have been better in only one way."

"What's that?"

"It would have been better if Kenshin would have just left me alone," she sighed.

"If he'd left you alone?" He asked, pulling back to look into Kaoru's eyes.

"He's been bugging me about a promise he and I made five years ago, a promise that I broke."

"What promise?" He asked softly, encouraging her to continue. Kaoru watched him closely, watching for any reactions as she spoke.

"When dad decided to send me to America to finish my schooling I was going out with Kenshin. We thought we were in love," she shrugged. "To make the separation easier on both of us we made a promise. Kenshin promised to wait for me, and I promised to return to him."

"He's having a hard time accepting that you didn't return to him then?"

"Yeah."

"I can go with you tomorrow to get your phone back if you want," he offered softly. "I doubt he'd bother you about it if I was there with you."

"Thank you, but I think I should do this by myself."

"All right."

"Thank you, Enishi."

"For what, love?"

"For understanding."

"No problem." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading towards the door. "I'm going to go watch your father teach. Why don't you join me?" He held his hand out to her.

"Sure." She smiled at him, accepting his hand and allowing herself to be led towards the practice hall.


	10. The Usual Place

_AN: I changed my mind, I'm just gonna post all three chapters today. My computer is still about to crash, I don't want to risk another long wait for this chapter._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 10- The usual place

* * *

_

"I'll be all right, Enishi. I don't need you to go with me," Kaoru reassured the silver haired man as she put her shoes on.

"I don't want you to go alone."

"You were fine with it last night."

"That was before I had time to think about it, love. I don't want to lose you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're not going to lose me just because I'm going to meet up with Kenshin alone. Besides the whole thing shouldn't take very long, I'll be home within a couple of hours."

"I don't want to risk it," he replied stubbornly.

"Enishi, I have to do this by myself. I want to talk to Kenshin alone; I want to be able to work this out so that he and I are still friends. I don't want to lose my closest friend. I don't care what you say, I'm going by myself," she growled at him as she pulled away. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Kaoru stepped out of the cab and looked around the park, barely aware of the car leaving. It looked the same as the last time she'd been here. 

"I almost thought that you weren't going to show," Kenshin said, catching her attention.

"Enishi was reluctant to let me leave," she shrugged.

"Was he? I wonder why." A sly smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Since we've been here I haven't spent much time with him. I've been hanging out with Misao and Megumi, you, or planning for the wedding."

"When is the wedding?" He asked, motioning for her to follow.

"The end of next week," she replied, following him deeper into the park.

"So soon?" His voice was quiet, a tinge of sadness to it.

"Business has been slow for Enishi, but it's supposed to pick back up the beginning of next month. This was the only time he could take off for the wedding. Unless we had wanted to be married in America, which neither of us wanted that."

"I see."

"I want you to be there…." She paused. "But I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" He glanced at her, amethyst eyes questioning.

"Enishi knows about our past, and the promises that we made. He's afraid that you'll steal me away from him. If you were at the wedding he'd be tense, waiting for you to object and make a scene."

"I wouldn't do that, not if you didn't want me to. I would do anything that you ask of me, Kaoru."

"I don't know if I believe that."

"Why?"

"I may not have asked it directly, but I didn't want you chasing after me again. But you have been."

"I'm sorry about that. But I find it hard to believe that you'd break your promise to me so easily."

Kaoru didn't reply. She stopped walking and sat down in a small grassy clearing in the forested park.

"You must really love Enishi," he mused quietly, watching as she tipped her head back to look at the full moon.

"I do love him," she whispered back, hesitantly.

"Do you? Or are you just trying to convince yourself that you do?" He asked, picking up on her tone of voice.

Kaoru didn't answer.

"I thought so." He murmured to himself, just loud enough for Kaoru to hear as well. "Here's your phone," he pulled the cell phone from his pocket and tossed it to her.

"Thank you." She slipped the phone into her jacket pocket without looking at it.

"I have to go. But before I leave, I have one thing to say to you."

"What?" She tilted her head so that she could see him.

"I'll love you always. Always and forever. Even if you never return to me, I will always be here, waiting for you. I promise." He told her softly before turning and walking away.

Kaoru watched him go, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain. I wish I could take it all away, that I could help you. But I can't, things have gone too far for me to turn back now, not without causing more pain."

* * *

By the time Kaoru walked through the door of the dojo it was past midnight. She knew her father was already asleep, but she hoped that Enishi had waited for her to get home before turning in for the night, she needed to talk to him. 

She slipped into the kitchen after taking her shoes off, and dropping her purse on the table in the hallway.

"That took a long time, considering that you were just getting your phone back," Enishi said suspiciously the moment she stepped into the kitchen.

"I lost track of time," she explained cautiously. It was the truth, she'd sat there for a long time after Kenshin had left, just thinking about his words, and everything that had happened since she'd said yes to Enishi. By the time she'd realized how late it was and called a cab it was midnight. Even though it was the truth, she knew how it must sound to her fiancé.

Enishi raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. What was she going to say? What could she say?

"It's late," she said finally. "We should get some sleep, our plane leaves early." Enishi nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Goodnight, love," He kissed her on the cheek as she passed.

"Goodnight," she smiled, knowing that by using the pet name he'd basically forgiven her.

* * *

Kenshin knocked on the door again, harder this time. When no one answered immediately, he raised his hand to knock again, only to have the door be yanked open before he could. 

"Do you know what time it is?" A very sleepy looking Misao asked crossly once the door was open.

"Yes," he pushed past her and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She closed the door and followed him, clearly worried. It wasn't like him to be rude, or to show up at someone's house unannounced at three o'clock in the morning.

"Kaoru," he responded, sinking onto one of the barstools.

"What about Kaoru?" Misao sat down next to him, all thoughts of sleep gone.

"She doesn't love Enishi."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing for you? I mean, you did wait for five years for her to come back."

"But she still plans on marrying Enishi," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"If that is what she wants to do, then there isn't much you can do about it," Aoshi commented from the doorway.

"Morning Aoshi, I didn't think I'd find you here," Kenshin grinned at the tall man.

"I think you should head home, Kenshin. You're drunk," Misao commented quietly. "Besides, Aoshi's right. There isn't anything you can do to change Kaoru's mind once it's made up."

"But she promised me…." The red haired man turned to look at Misao, his amethyst eyes holding tears.

"Promised you what?" Aoshi stepped further into the room, moving to stand behind Misao.

"She promised to return to me," he replied quietly before passing out.

"Aoshi, could you?" Misao turned to look at her boyfriend. Nodding quietly to her he picked up the shorter man and put him on the couch.

"Come on, lets go back to bed." Misao said, covering the red head with a blanket.

* * *

_AN: I don't know when I'll have Chapter 11 done, I've had a lot of things come up lately that has taken away the time I had to write, that partially contributed to what took me so long to get chapter 8 posted. There is a bit of good news though, this story is half way finished - The rest of the chapters have been outlined, which means I can say that, without a doubt, there are 8 more chapters to go._

_Also, I've decided to write side stories for Megumi and Sano, and Aoshi and Misao. It'll be a few months before they're posted, I want to try to finish at least one of my other stories after this one before starting any new ones._


	11. Tokyo

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 11- Tokyo_

Kaoru relaxed against the back of a leather cover booth, enjoying the cup of coffee that Enishi had bought her.

"Did we really have to leave so early in the morning?" She asked, biting back a yawn.

"I suppose not," he admitted. "But it wouldn't be so bad if you had gotten home earlier," he pointed out teasingly.

"Then why are we?" She asked, ignoring what he was implying.

"It's been a while since I've seen my family." He gave her a sheepish look.

"I understand," she smiled at him, sipping the hot coffee. "How long until our flight?"

"An hour," he responded, glancing at his watch.

Kaoru let her gaze drift over the surrounding area as a comfortable silence settled between them. It was hard to believe that she'd met Enishi only three years ago, in an airport very similar to the one in which they currently sat. Three years spent exploring what America had to offer, all because the man himself had made her curious.

Despite her curiosity about the silver haired man, she'd never once thought that she'd fall in love with him. Or that she'd end up breaking a promise that she desperately wanted to keep. And therein lay her problem.

She loved Kenshin. Without a doubt, she loved him very much. Yet, she also loved Enishi very much. She'd said yes to Enishi when he'd asked her to marry him, and in doing so, she broke a promise. If she stayed with Enishi, she knew they'd be happy, but Kenshin would be miserable, alone for the rest of his life, just as he'd promised. If she broke the engagement with Enishi and went back to Kenshin, she knew she and Kenshin would be happy, but Enishi would be miserable.

Either way, someone would end up hurt. And that was something Kaoru wanted to avoid if at all possible.

"Come on, we'd better get going," Enishi's voice cut through her thoughts. When her brow furrowed in confusion, he pointed to his watch. "We have twenty five minutes."

"Oh, all right," she stood and threw her half-full coffee in the trash, surprised that she'd just spent the better part of an hour lost in thought about her problem, and hadn't found an acceptable solution.

The flight passed without incident, or much conversation. Enishi seemed lost in his own thoughts, so Kaoru snuggled down in her window seat and looked over her predicament the entire time. It was a short flight, just over an hour, for which Kaoru was thankful. The sooner she got off the plane in Tokyo, the sooner they'd arrive at Enishi's parents house, the sooner she'd be able to get away for a few hours and figure out what to do.

Finally the plane landed, the first shock of the landing gear on the runway brought Enishi out of his thoughts. He turned to glance at the window, smiling happily when he realized that they'd arrived in Tokyo already.

"My parents said that my sister would be picking us up," he told her as they got off the plane.

"What's she look like?" Kaoru asked, already looking around for the aforementioned woman.

Enishi waved the question off without answering, his turquoise eyes darting around the nearly deserted terminal.

"There," he started walking towards a familiar looking young woman.

"Tomoe-san," Kaoru said, surprised, as Enishi hugged the woman.

"Kaoru-san," Tomoe greeted, clearly surprised as well.

"You two have met before?" Enishi looked back and forth between the two women, confused.

"Yes, actually we met the other day while I was shopping with Misao and Megumi," Kaoru confessed.

Tomoe looked like she wanted to say something, but refrained, eyes darting uncertainly towards Enishi. No one spoke for a while, Tomoe wanting to say something, but holding back because of her brothers presence, while Kaoru and Enishi were once again lost in thought.

"Father's working today, and Mother mentioned something about a get together with her friends, so she's not home right now either." Tomoe said, breaking the silence.

"I figured as much," Enishi chuckled, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist and walking towards the baggage claim.

"It is just like them, isn't it," Tomoe smiled, following the couple.

Kaoru watched the two interact with little interest. She knew how much Enishi adored his sister; she had no problems with it either. The way that the woman kept glancing in her direction showed that she wasn't interested in their conversation either, though Enishi didn't notice.

"Enishi," Kaoru interrupted quietly.

"Yes, love?" Kaoru almost winced at the pet name, barely holding it in check.

"Do you mind if I go outside to wait for you? I need some fresh air," she smiled charmingly at him.

"Sure. Tomoe-chan, why don't you go with her? This is her first time in Tokyo."

"All right," Tomoe agreed with a small smile.

Kaoru turned and made her way towards the door, knowing that Tomoe would follow. The moment the door shut behind her, Kaoru turned to look at Tomoe with curiosity shinning in her eyes.

"You wanted to say something back there, what was it?" She asked.

"Kenshin-san told me about you two…." She hesitated, unsure of how to continue.

"Kenshin and I are over. I'm with Enishi now… I'll be Mrs. Enishi Yukishiro by the end of the week," Kaoru pointed out.

"That's what confuses me, Kaoru-san. When you saw him shopping with me you took it the wrong way and slapped him, if there is nothing between you anymore, why did you get so jealous?" Tomoe raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I…" Kaoru bit her lip nervously. She hadn't fully answered that yet, she had an idea, but wasn't prepared to face the consequences if that idea were true.

"All right, let's get going," Enishi interrupted, stepping through the door with Kaoru's and his own suitcase.

"I parked over here," Tomoe motioned towards the other side of the parking lot with a graceful hand.

_AN: My computer is at last fixed, so that is no longer a problem - However, my classes started last Monday, and I'm not sure yet how taking 15 credit hours will affect my writing time… we shall see… I'll try to update every other week at the very latest, unless something else comes up._

_Thank you to those who reviewed: **Kristy-chan, Eternal Spring89, sapphireracoongal, Anonymous but very interested**_

_**Shinta-Fan: **I completely agree with you, with everything you said in that rant. Personally I prefer Enishi/Kaoru pairings, though the occasional well written Kenshin/Kaoru pairing can catch my attention. I don't want to pair Enishi with anyone else, but in order for this story to work out the way I want it to, he has to be with someone._

_Sorry if I forgot anyone._


	12. What to do?

_AN: The next few chapters will be more from Enishi's point of view than Kaoru's._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 12- What to do?_

Enishi watched Kaoru walk away with Tomoe following her. He had an idea of what might be on her mind, what might cause her to be so out of it that she barely noticed anything around her. He was sure it had something to do with Kenshin Himura.

He couldn't blame her either. He knew how much the red head loved her, he saw it in the mans eyes when they were at the club. He'd watched them dance. He hadn't meant to spy on them, but he couldn't help but be curious about his fiancée's relationship with him. He didn't want to admit it, but he saw it in her eyes to. She loved him, even if she refused to admit it. This most likely wasn't the case, seeing as she was having a hard time not getting lost in her thoughts.

Shaking his head slightly, Enishi grabbed his and Kaoru's luggage. They hadn't brought much with them, only what they'd needed for the two weeks before the wedding. They'd planned to fly back to America before leaving on their honeymoon, but Enishi was starting to doubt that would happen.

By the time he finally stepped outside with their bags, Kaoru was looking like a lost child. It was obvious she'd been about to say something to Tomoe, but had stopped herself before he'd interrupted.

"All right, let's get going," he said, smiling at the two women.

"I parked over here," Tomoe motioned towards the other side of the parking lot with a graceful hand.

He switched the bags to one hand and followed Tomoe; the other hand going to the small of Kaoru's back, unnecessarily guiding her. She offered him a small smile, eyes distant, and still a little lost looking.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, so that Tomoe couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled again, shaking herself out of it enough to look like herself again.

Instead of replying, Enishi smiled at her and turned his attention to Tomoe, who stood next to a white car, smiling knowingly at them.

"Come on you two lovebirds," she said teasingly, "I made reservations for breakfast, if we don't hurry up we'll be late."

"Where at?" Enishi asked, putting the bags in the trunk before slipping into the passenger seat.

"You'll see," Tomoe smiled.

Two hours later, after Tomoe had taken them to breakfast at the Aoiya, they finally arrived at Enishi's childhood home. It was bigger than Kaoru had thought it would be, but she figured she should have expected something like this, having seen first hand what Enishi's house looked like.

"Would it be all right if I laid down for a while?" Kaoru asked, looking around the living room that Tomoe had led them to.

"Sure, I'll show you where you'll be staying for the week," Tomoe smiled kindly and began to lead the way out of the room.

"Thanks," Kaoru murmured in response, picking up her bags and following her from the room.

"It's no problem. I thought you might be tired when you arrived, so I made sure that your room was ready last night."

"Thank you," Kaoru said, her sapphire eyes watching Tomoe curiously. She was so much like Kenshin, kind, gentle, and polite to a fault.

"Here you are," Tomoe motioned towards a door just down the hall a little ways. "Enishi's room is right across the hall from yours. When you get up later, I'll take you on a little tour, if you would like…" she trailed off, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I would like that," Kaoru smiled at her. Tomoe nodded, then turned and walked back the way they'd just came. She waited until the woman disappeared around a corner before turning back to the room that would be hers for the week. After that, the one across the hall, Enishi's room, would also be hers. The very thought scared her, so she pushed it away and went into the room.

The room was rather plain, the walls and carpet were a beige color, the double bed had a pale blue comforter spread across it. The end tables, placed next to the bed, though far enough away that the alarm clock was out of reach from even the edge of the bed, were a dull brown color. They obviously didn't care much for this room, if what she'd seen of the house so far was anything to go by.

"It isn't much, but it's only for a week," she sighed, setting her bags down by the foot of the bed, slipped her shoes off, and crawling under the covers, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

""

The sky was a pure, bright blue, with a slight scattering of clouds to accent the color. The grass underneath her was soft, and delectably green, its long lengths brushed the side of her face as the lay in it, staring up at the perfect sky. The limbs of a tree waved in the edge of her vision, the green leaves dancing in the delicate wind that brushed against them.

A sigh escaped her lips, she wished she could stay like this forever, laying in the sun, soaking up its warmth, with her hand entangled with _his_. The hand tugged lightly at hers, trying to get her to stand.

"No," she mumbled, crystal blue eyes closing against the inevitable. "I wanna stay here for a while longer," she whispered. The hand tugged again. "Stay with me a while longer, Kenshin?" She asked, eyes sliding open to look at the other person. Silver hair and turquoise eyes filled her vision. "Enishi?" She asked, voice filled with a faint fear.

"Do you love him, Kaoru? Do you wish it was him here with you so much that you imagined me as him?" His voice was soft, as if coming from a great distance, but she heard the pain in it as if he were yelling in her ear.

"I… I don't know. I just don't know what I feel anymore," she whispered, pulling her hand away from him so that she could sit up and wrap both arms around her legs, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Is that so…. Or are you just saying that to convince yourself?" As he spoke these words the wind became fierce, ripping leaves from the trees and tossing them around the small clearing that Kaoru sat in.

"I…I…" He blue eyes were wide as she tried to protest, but she knew it would be useless.

""

_AN: Thank you to those who reviewed: **michelle.gilman,**_ **_sapphireracoongal, Eternal Spring89, Shinta-FAn,_** _**Kristy-chan,**_

_**noneedforprozac27-**_ The pairing is Kaoru/Kenshin. Thank you for thinking that this is well written... I haven't spent as much time on this story as I would have liked to, and I do all the editing myself, so I know there are probably a ton of grammar errors and such. But still, I'm glad you like it -

_Sorry if I forgot anyone._

_The next update should be sometime before the end of this week, if things keep going as they are. If not, then by next Tuesday._


	13. Meet the parents, Or not?

_AN: I hope I don't confuse too many people with this chapter… Let me know if you are confused about something and I'll try to clear it up as much as possible._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 13- Meet the parents… Or not?_

It was early evening when Enishi knocked lightly on Kaoru's door, hoping that she was already awake so that he didn't have to wake her up himself.

"Yeah?" She called softly from somewhere within the room. If her voice was any indication, she'd been awake for a while.

"Dinner's ready, if you would like to join us?" He gave her the option to back out if she wanted to, even though his parents had practically ordered her to join them.

"All right, I'll be out in a minute," she responded. He could hear her moving about the room.

"Would you like me to wait, so you don't get lost?" He asked, amusement coloring his voice.

"Could you?" A vague thump came from somewhere behind the door.

"Of course," he chuckled lightly and leaned against the wall next to the door.

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing an awake, though sleepy looking, Kaoru.

"Didn't sleep well?" Enishi asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I had a nightmare," she shrugged, blocking the images that came to mind.

"What was it about?" He asked. He pulled gently in the direction of the living room, getting her to walk while they talked.

"Umm…." She hesitated. She didn't think it was a wise idea to tell Enishi that her dreams had actually been a memory, a memory of a day spent in the park with Kenshin. It hadn't ended as that day had, that was why she'd called it a nightmare.

"Talking may help," Enishi offered lightly, seeing her hesitation.

"Well…" she started, "I dreamed that I mistook someone very important to me for someone else." Enishi nodded understandingly, but remained silent. "It was horrible, I didn't even give it a second thought," she continued, unable to stop herself now that she'd started.

"I can see how that would be a nightmare," Enishi agreed. "Who was it?" Kaoru tensed at the question.

"I don't remember," she lied.

"Dreams are like that," Tomoe cut in before Enishi could respond. "Mother asked me to tell you that father had to go out, emergency business or something like that. Since father won't be here for dinner, mother decided to join her friends for dinner, so she won't be there either."

"So it's just us three then?" Kaoru asked with a yawn.

"Yes," Tomoe nodded at her while looping her arm through Enishi's free arm.

"Shall we?" He asked. When both nodded at him, he escorted them to the dinning room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Kaoru, do you have any idea's for where the wedding should be held?" Tomoe asked, relaxing in her chair while the maid cleared the table.

"Not really," Kaoru responded slowly, "I've never been to Tokyo before, so I really don't have any idea's."

"That's all right," Tomoe smiled, "I know of a few places that you might like. I'll take you to them tomorrow, that is, if you and Enishi don't have any plans for tomorrow?" Her dark eyes drifted questioningly to her little brother.

"We haven't made any definite plans for the week, besides, even if we had, wedding plans come before any other plans."

"All right then, tomorrow sound good to you, Kaoru?" Tomoe turned her attention back to Kaoru, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Sure," Kaoru shrugged, not seeing any problems with the idea.

"We'll leave after lunch tomorrow then," Tomoe smiled and excused herself.

"Another step closer," Enishi commented quietly as Tomoe exited the room.

"One more day closer," Kaoru responded, smiling softly.

"Only five more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin stretched out on the couch, phone cradled against his shoulder, listening to the person on the other side of the line.

"We're going out tomorrow to look at places for the wedding," the female voice drifted across the line.

"Why are you telling me all of this, Tomoe?" He asked, voice tense and pained.

"Because I'm going to talk some sense into her, Kenshin." Tomoe's reply was blunt.

"Why are you even doing this though?"

"As much as I love my brother, and I don't want to hurt him, I can tell that they don't belong together."

"And Kaoru and I do?" He raised an eyebrow, voice skeptical.

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. When Kenshin didn't say anything she continued. "You two love each other, more than Kaoru and Enishi love each other. If they get married they'll be happy, for a while. Eventually they'll realize that they weren't meant to marry, and they'd be unhappy until they separated."

"That doesn't explain why Kaoru and I should be together more than she and Enishi should," Kenshin sighed.

"Stop questioning fate," Tomoe snapped, surprising Kenshin. "You two belong together, you're soul mates. I know you can see that, why else would you have tried to win her back while she was in Kyoto? Yet now, when I'm offering to help you win her back, you act like it doesn't matter."

"I…"

"No. I don't want to hear what you have to say, baka, just listen, all right?"

"Fine," he gave in, though he couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Now, I'm taking her around Tokyo tomorrow after lunch. While we're out I'm going to talk to her about her feelings for you, try to get her to open up a little. More than likely I'll give her more to think about, and she'll figure things out before the wedding. If not, then at least I tried, and maybe she'll return to you one day, if you haven't found someone else…"

"I won't," he interrupted.

"And why won't you?" Kenshin chuckled, imagining her glaring at him with a raised eyebrow. To most she seemed to be a quiet woman, one who was kind and gentle to a fault. However, once you got to know her she proved to be a headstrong woman who knew what she wanted from life, and wasn't afraid to do what she needed to in order to get that.

"I promised her that I would always wait for her."

"And when did this happen?"

"Last night." It was hard to believe that he'd just made that promise last night, the day had seemed to stretch on forever.

"Well, that works out for the best then," he could hear Tomoe's smile in her voice. "I'd better get off of here now, tomorrow's going to be a long day. I'll call you tomorrow when we get back."

"All right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And Kenshin…don't be so down about it, she'll come back to you soon, I know she will."

"Thanks."

Kenshin hung up the phone and set it on the floor next to the couch. He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch and watched the lights from passing cars dance across the ceiling.

"Good luck, Tomoe. You'll need it, if you think you can convince Kaoru of anything," he said to his empty apartment with a laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I'm a day late, sorry. I've had this chapter done for a little while (since before I posted chapter 12, actually) but I've been so busy with homework that I haven't had the chance to edit it to much, so I hope there aren't too many errors. Feel free to point them out, if you want._

_Thank you to those who reviewed: **Eternal Spring89, sapphireracoongal, Shinta-FAn,**_ **_Kristy-chan_**

_**noneedforprozac27-** When it comes to my fan fiction I'll answer whatever questions people ask, as long as I'm not revealing something from a future chapter. I'm glad you liked that scene, I have to say, that's one of my favorite scenes - Thanks for letting me know how my self-editing is, from my point of view it sucks, but what I think doesn't matter much, lol._

_Sorry if I forgot anyone._


	14. Wedding Plans

_AN: I'm really, really sorry for the delay in updating. Between homework and trying to keep the local anime club running smoothly, which is my main job as the vice president, my computer crashed. I had the rest of the story finished, edited and ready to be posted, however, I didn't get them back when they fixed my computer, so I've been trying to re-write them. But I've got finals coming up next week, so I have to put that off until they're over with._

_The next chapter will hopefully be up by Christmas._

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 14- Wedding Plans _

Kaoru woke early the next morning, slowly drifting to consciousness. It was still dark out, she noticed as she slipped out of bed. A glance at the clock showed that it was only 5:45 am. Tomoe had asked her if they could meet in the living room at eight, so that they could start working out the details of the wedding. Then after lunch they'd go and look at the places Tomoe had in mind for the wedding and reception. If things worked out how Tomoe planned, they'd be back at the house in time for dinner with the parents.

"This week is going to be painful," she mumbled to herself, pulling a change of clothing from her bag and making her way to the bathroom.

An hour and fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom; pajama's in hand, refreshed and ready for the day. She dropped the pajama's on the messy bed, deciding that she'd make the bed later, and headed out of the room, trying to remember how to get to the kitchen.

Luckily Tomoe stood in the hallway, waiting for her, when she opened the door.

"Morning," Kaoru greeted her, puzzled as to why she'd been waiting for her.

"Good morning. I wasn't sure if you'd remember how to find the kitchen, and living room. So I decided to see if you were awake yet, so that you don't have to wander around trying to find anything," Tomoe smiled, answering the unasked question

"Thank you."

Tomoe lead the way through the house to the kitchen, asking Kaoru questions along the way.

"What's your favorite type of flowers?"

"Gladiolus"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you know what song you want for the first dance?"

"Always and Forever by Heatwave."

"An oldie, good choice. How about the Father-Daughter dance?"

"I don't know yet…."

"That's fine, you still have almost a week to decide. You'll want to know which song by early Friday, however, just so that things run smoothly."

"All right."

"You'll need to approve the flower arrangements, place settings, and guest lists- for both the wedding and the reception. Also, brides maids, and maid of honor. You don't have to have them, and considering the short notice, I think that just maybe a maid of honor would work. Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, actually, my friend Megumi."

"All right. I'll leave it up to you to contact her and work out the issue of her dress, as well as her arrival Friday morning."

"All right." By this time they'd finally reached the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minute," Tomoe excused herself, disappearing through the door on the other side of the room. Kaoru looked around the room and sighed, feeling slightly depressed. She was planning her wedding, she should be happy, but something seemed wrong with it all.

"Sorry about that," Tomoe was smiling as she reentered the room a few minutes later. She was carrying a binder this time.

"It's ok," Kaoru smiled, sliding onto a barstool at the breakfast bar.

"You want something?" Tomoe asked, moving about the kitchen as she fixed herself something to eat.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Brown eyes turned curiously to meet azure ones, an elegant eyebrow raised questioningly above them. Kaoru shrugged in response.

"All right," Tomoe sighed, seating herself next to Kaoru and opening the binder on the counter between them. "This is the guest list Enishi mailed me last week, look over it and let me know if anyone was left off. Also," she flipped the page, "a list of flower arrangements from the local flower shops. Enishi asked that prices be left off, so you can't chose based on price." Kaoru blushed at this, knowing that she would have done just that if given a list of flower arrangements and prices.

"Ok." Kaoru flipped the page back to look at the guest list as Tomoe went back to fixing something to eat.

* * *

Enishi sighed as he looked over the sheets of paper that littered the desk before him. He was supposed to be on vacation right now, however, his father had handed him a stack of contracts to look over and approve of, all from accounts that Enishi was supposed to be handling. 

"Still working?" A soft voice asked, yanking his attention away from a particularly boring passage.

"Yeah," he smiled at his mother as she fully stepped into the room. "Father wanted me to look them over today."

"You could have put them off for a while, I'm sure Tomoe wouldn't have minded if you had went with them," Atsuko seated herself in a chair across the desk from her son.

"I know..." he trailed off, appearing thoughtful.

"Do you really love her?" The soft question caught Enishi off guard, his turquoise eyes locked with his mothers questioningly.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me otherwise," he replied, confusion evident in his voice.

"You love her," she nodded absentmindedly, "but are you in love with her." She didn't wait for Enishi to respond, as she rose from the chair and drifted out of the room.

Enishi watched the door close behind her with confused eyes.

* * *

Kaoru looked up at a western style church, a headache building behind her eyes. This was the eighth place Tomoe had showed her, and none of them looked anything like what she wanted. 

"No," she said, without even getting out of the car. "I want something more traditional," she told Tomoe.

"You're having a western wedding, not many traditional places will allow that."

"I know." Kaoru sighed, defeated. "I would just prefer something more traditional Japanese involved with the wedding, more than just the kimono."

"I can understand that." Tomoe nodded, maneuvering the car back into traffic. "I have a few other places that you might like. They're more traditional."

"Thank you, Tomoe-san," Kaoru smiled, leaning her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

"You don't have to be so formal, Kaoru," Tomoe laughed, "after all, I'm going to be your sister-in-law by the end of the week." Kaoru smiled at this, trying to ignore the feeling of wrong-ness in the whole situation.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Kaoru, have you thought anymore about what happened in that store back in Kyoto?"

Kaoru tensed, eyes snapping open and darting to look at Tomoe, who looked perfectly calm.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm just wondering if you've figured out why you reacted like that, I'm curious to know myself." Tomoe glanced at her.

"I... I'm confused," Kaoru confessed. "I love Enishi, but I can't get Kenshin out of my head. It seems like everything reminds me of him. I..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "sometimes I wish it was Kenshin I was marrying instead of Enishi."

"Hmmm..." Tomoe nodded, stopping at a stoplight. "I can't stay that I understand what you're feeling. I've never been in that type of situation..."

"I don't know what to do."

"What is your heart telling you to do?" Tomoe pulled the car into a parking space, killed the engine, and turned to look at Kaoru. "You love Enishi, or so you say. The question is how do you love him?"

"What do you mean 'how do I love him?'" Kaoru raised confused blue eyes to watch Tomoe.

"Do you love him as a friend? A brother? A confidante? Or do you love him with your whole heart?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be having this dilemma." Tomoe smiled at this.

"Think about it, Kaoru. When you were at the club, dancing with Kenshin- and yes I know about that whole thing, Kenshin-san told me- did you even think about Enishi? Did you care that he could have seen you kiss Kenshin?" Kaoru's eyes widened at the thought.

"No. Enishi said he was heading back to the dojo, I didn't even think that he might have seen that." A panicked look flickered in her eyes.

"Did you think about Enishi once while dancing with Kenshin?" Tomoe pressed.

"... No. I didn't."

"What about the other times you were around Kenshin. Did you think of Enishi then?"

"Not really..." Kaoru blushed as she answered.

"It's all right, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Tomoe smiled.

"But..."

"No buts. Just think about it, Kaoru. You've already admitted that you can't seem to stop thinking about Kenshin, I assume this also means when you're around Enishi."

"I think of him more when around Enishi..." she fidgeted in her seat, squirming under Tomoe's knowing look.

"Are you seeing where I'm going with this?" Tomoe asked softly.

"I think so."

"What do you think now?"

"I... I love Enishi as a friend, or a brother, nothing more..."

"That's a good start. Anything else?" Tomoe started the car again.

"... I'm still in love with Kenshin... as more than a friend..."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tomoe asked, starting the car and pulling out into traffic again.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt Enishi... But I also don't want to marry him either..." Kaoru tipped her head back against the headrest again; the realization had only made her headache worse.

"You should probably do something about it before the wedding, or you just might end up married to him."

"I know. But what can I do? If I call off the wedding I'll undoubtedly hurt him. If I go through with it I'll hurt Kenshin, and myself."

"That's how life is," Tomoe shrugged.

"I suppose," Kaoru sighed.

* * *

Enishi greeted her with a hug and a chaste peck on the lips when she joined him in the living room. His parents and Tomoe were already in the dining room, waiting on them. 

"Nervous?" He asked, smiling at her.

"A little," she lied. She wasn't nervous because she was about to meet his parents, she was nervous that he'd notice a change in her behavior before she was ready for him to notice it.

"Don't be," he reassured her, leading her towards where the others were waiting. Kaoru offered him a shaky smile.

Kaoru noticed immediately where Enishi got his looks from the moment she laid eyes on his father. The man was tall, dark-haired, and blue eyed, with broad shoulders. Enishi's mother, she noticed, looked like an older version of Tomoe. Her long black hair was pulled back into an elegant twist, her thin hands were folded in her lap, her dark brown eyes dancing in amusement at something Enishi's father had said.

She could feel their eyes on her as Enishi pulled her chair out for her, making sure she was comfortably seated before seating himself to her left.

"Kaoru-san, it's nice to finally meet you," Enishi's mother greeted her first, offering her a warm, welcoming smile. "I'm Atsuko. This is my husband, Takeshi." A graceful hand motioned towards Enishi's father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Atsuko-san, Takeshi-san." Kaoru bowed her head a little at them as she said their names.

"I like this one, son, she's got manners," Takeshi smiled, laughter in his voice.

"I was raised in a dojo, manners were essential," Kaoru murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"A dojo? That certainly explains it," Tomoe smiled, her chocolate brown eyes watching Kaoru closely.

The rest of diner passed in a blur for Kaoru. She talked with Enishi's parents, discussed a few wedding details with Tomoe, and generally enjoyed herself. All too soon Enishi excused them.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her, leading her from the room.

"A surprise?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"We haven't had much time to spend together since I proposed. I thought we could go out tonight, undoubtedly you'll be busy planning the wedding the closer we get to it, so we might not have another chance." Kaoru smiled softly at him.

"All right. What did you have in mind, Enishi?"

"That's the surprise. You might want to change into something more casual though." Kaoru looked down at her clothing. Realizing that she was still wearing the skirt and blouse that Tomoe had insisted that she wear.

"Yeah. I won't take long," she smiled at him again before disappearing down the hall to her room, she was finally getting the hang of the maze they called a house.

* * *

Half an hour later Kaoru looked out the car window as Enishi pulled into a crowded parking lot. 

"The carnival?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah," he blushed. "I haven't been to one since I was a kid, I thought you might enjoy it also."

"I haven't been to one since mother died." Kaoru admitted.

"We can go somewhere else, if you would like," Enishi offered.

"No, now that we're here, I want to go." She opened the car door and got out, waiting for Enishi to follow her.

"Are you sure?" He looked unsure.

"Yeah."

"All right."

* * *

The line for the tickets wasn't very long, as it turned out. Twenty minutes later found couple inside, weaving their way through the crowd. 

"What do you want to do first?" Enishi murmured against her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

Kaoru smiled, leaning into his touch. "How about a few games?" She asked. "You're going to win me a teddy bear, right?"

"Of course, love," Enishi laughed.

"Come on," Kaoru pulled herself free of Enishi's arms, trying to hide her wince at the pet name. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a booth.

* * *

_AN: There was more to the last scene, but I couldn't seem to get it right when I was trying to re-write this chapter, so it got cut._

_Thank you to those who reviewed:_

_**Kristy-chan, Eternal Spring89, noneedforprozac27, sapphireracoongal, inu-death-demon, **_

_**Ellavv31**- I plan on doing an Enishi/Kaoru story when I get the chance. I have it all planned out, I just don't have the time to write it right now._

_**Miss Goke**- I know I left it at a bad spot, but I really hadn't intended to leave without updating for so long. Hopefully it won't happen again._


	15. Dilemma

_AN: Sorry this is late. I've been distracted by my original stories, though I knew I should be working on this instead. __On another note... I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out... Feel free to point out anything that should be improved and such, be as harsh as you would like -_

_Always and Forever_

_Chapter 15- Dilemma_

Kaoru dragged herself out of bed late the next morning. After a quick shower she got dressed and headed for the kitchen in search of something to eat.

The kitchen was empty when she finally made it there. Only four wrong turns this time, she was definitely finally figuring the place out. Not feeling in the mood to attempt cooking, and not really wanting to risk setting something on fire, she searched the cabinets for cereal. Finding a box, she continued searching until she found bowls and the silverware. A few minutes later she seated herself at the breakfast bar and started eating her cereal.

She had just finished eating and was washing her bowl when Tomoe swept into the room.

"You're finally up," she smiled.

"Sorry, I normally don't sleep this late," Kaoru apologized, drying the bowl. She looked around helplessly for a moment, having forgotten where she'd gotten it.

"It's all right, nothing to be sorry for. Enishi kept you out rather late, didn't her?" Tomoe chuckled, taking the bowl and putting it away. "Besides," she continued, "I think we've got just about everything figured out. You need to approve a few things, but that's about it." Kaoru nodded.

Having the wedding on such short notice greatly reduced the amount of work needed to plan it, as weird as that seemed.

"That is, unless you told him?" She questioned somewhat hopefully.

"You haven't seen him yet?" Kaoru asked, trying to avoid the question, yet knowing she'd pretty much given the answer away.

"He left early with father, before I was up even, something about business," she replied of-handedly. "You know, the sooner you tell him, the sooner you can stop planning."

"I know, Tomoe, I know. But I don't want to hurt him... I'll... I'll tell him when the moment is right."

"You'd better hope this 'right moment' happens soon, or you just might end up married to him," with that she shrugged and left the room.

Kaoru groaned, slumping into a chair and dropping her head into her hands.

* * *

Enishi relaxed, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he finally allowed himself to lean back in the plush chair. 

"I'm sorry for having to ask you to work during your time off, son," Takeshi sighed, straightening the papers on his desk.

"It's all right, I was starting to go crazy just sitting around the house," Enishi joked, swallowing a yawn.

"With Kaoru-san and Tomoe planning the wedding there really isn't much for you to do," the older man agreed.

"The wedding," Enishi sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the chair. "I'm not so sure about the wedding anymore."

"You're 25 son, it's about time you settled down with a nice woman. Kaoru-san suits you nicely."

"I'm ready to settle down, but I'm not so sure that Kaoru's the one."

"If you're not sure, then why did you ask her to marry you?"

"I was sure then..."

"However?" Takeshi prompted.

"However, that was before I found out about Kaoru and her ex, the promises they made each other."

"What promises?" Takeshi leaned forward in his seat, curious about what could make his son doubt a decision.

"She promised to return to him, and he to wait for her, and always love her. At least, that's what Kaoru told me last night when she explained the whole thing."

"You think she might still love him?"

"No. I know she does," the comment caught Takeshi off-guard. "I should be upset by this... yet I find myself hoping that she does, and that she'll call off the wedding and go to him."

"There's someone else for you to," Takeshi mused.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you call off the wedding? You have as much of a right to do so as she does."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You may have to, or you'll end up married to her and regret it."

"I know, Dad. I'll tell her when the moment is right."

"Hopefully the right moment presents itself soon," Takeshi smiled encouragingly at his only son.

* * *

_AN: Yes, I know, a really short chapter... not even a thousand words... I don't like posting chapters like this, but I figured any readers that I have left would probably prefer a short chapter over waiting another month for me to finally get my head back into the story enough to write more.  
I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, classes start again for me this Sunday, and I don't know how I'll be able to handle them plus writing. I'll try, and if I do update it'll be on a Saturday, maybe a Friday, but no other days._

_Thank you to those few who reviewed: **Mikki G, Eternal89, sapphireracoongal,** and **Kristy-chan.**_


	16. Wedding Day

_AN: A longer chapter this time to make up for the really short chapter 15. Sorry for any mistakes. I just finished writing it, and I wanted to post it now since I don't know when I'll have time to edit it. I hope you enjoy, and please review, I only got 2 for the last chapter, and I was tempted to wait until I got a few more..._

_Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't done one of these in a while, I always forget about it... Anyway, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction, now would I?_

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 16- Wedding Day_

Kaoru picked at her food restlessly. The past few days had passed in a blur, a flurry of finalizing the wedding plans, spending time with Atsuko, Tomoe, and Enishi, and worrying about telling Enishi that she really didn't want to marry him anymore.

Sitting in the room that had been hers for a week now, it seemed hard to believe that she was supposed to be getting married today. Or it would have been were it not for the wedding kimono that lay on the bed, waiting to be worn.

Quietly she pushed the plate away from herself and rose from the chair that had been brought in with the small table.

"I can't do this," she murmured, pacing the room. Panic choked her; her throat tightened painfully as tears filled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have to if you'd told him while you had the chance," Tomoe told her kindly from the bed, where she sat watching the blue eyed woman.

"That's not what I meant," Kaoru forced out, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I can't marry him, but I can't break it off either. I just can't." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kaoru, sit down and take a deep breath," Tomoe ordered, seeing the younger woman starting to really fall apart. Kaoru sat on the hard chair, shoulder slumping in defeat. "Just calm down. You know I'll do anything I can to help."

"I know," Kaoru sighed, relaxing a little, "but I should do this myself."

"Are you all right now?"

"Yes. Thanks for calming me down."

"Anytime. You might not end up as my sister-in-law, but you're still a good friend." Kaoru smiled gratefully at this.

A knock at the door brought her back to the present, and she had to swallow the rising panic before calling out.

"Come in."

"Kaoru-chan, you need to start getting ready now," Megumi said, stepping into the room.

"I know," Kaoru forced a smile, rising from her seat.

Tomoe stood and picked up the kimono, holding it up for Kaoru to take. Kaoru took it, a fake smile plastered on her face for Megumi's sake.

"You nervous?" Megumi asked, sitting on the bed with Tomoe while Kaoru stepped into the bathroom to change.

"Yeah," she answered uncertainly. She was nervous, but not for the actual wedding.

Megumi shot Tomoe a look at the hesitant answer, but didn't say anything about it, choosing to make small talk with Tomoe while waiting for Kaoru to come out of the bathroom.

"All right, how does it look?" Kaoru asked, stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Beautiful," Tomoe nodded approvingly. Megumi just grinned, having already seen Kaoru in it.

"Now sit," Megumi ordered, motioning towards the chair at the table. "We need to do something with your hair."

"Do we have to?" Kaoru asked, laughing lightly when Megumi glared at her.

"Yes, now sit." She ordered again.

"All right," she sat in the seat, folding her hands in her lap and waiting for Megumi to do what she wanted with her hair.

* * *

Enishi paced nervously, his eyes darting to the clock every few minutes.

"Enishi, calm down," Takeshi told his son calmly, getting tired of watching the silver haired man stride back and forth across the small room. Enishi glanced at his father before dropping heavily into a seat across from him.

"I should have told her yesterday. I had the perfect chance while we were watching that movie..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Then why didn't you?" Takeshi questioned.

"I don't know..." Enishi groaned, slipping further down into the seat and hiding his face in his hands.

"It's not to late. You're not married to her yet, you can still call it off," the older man offered kindly. Enishi didn't respond, made no move or sound to show that he'd heard what his father had said.

"You're right," he said finally. "I'm going to tell her... when she gets here."

"Why not go back to the house and tell her now?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"They'd probably leave the house to come here before I got there." Takeshi nodded, smiling slightly as Enishi got up and left the room, no doubt to stand near the temple doors to await Kaoru's arrival.

* * *

"What do you think?" Megumi stepped back and let Kaoru move to look in the mirror. After an hour of pulling and being poke with bobby pins Kaoru was glad to finally be able to move.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and felt a pang of guilt. Megumi had pulled her hair back and up a little, curling it so that the length fell in a wave of curls down her back. A few pale pink flowers had been pinned in, and a few loose strands fell to frame her face.

"I like it," she finally managed to say.

"We'd better get going, otherwise we are going to be late," Tomoe pushed Megumi towards the door then grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her along.

The drive to the temple was shorter than Kaoru remembered it. Megumi and Tomoe talked a little, but thankfully refrained from pulling Kaoru into the conversation. Tomoe shot her small looks every now and then to ensure that she didn't break down, but otherwise decided to leave her to her thoughts.

"We're here, Kaoru," Megumi told her, touching her arm to get her attention, as the car pulled up outside the temple.

"All right," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to gather her strength. When she opened them she looked at Megumi. "Lets do this," she murmured, sliding out of the car after her friends.

"You can still call it off," Tomoe whispered to her, voice quiet enough that Megumi couldn't hear her.

"But I won't. Not now. Not when Enishi's right in there waiting for me, and expecting me to walk down the aisle and say my vows with him today." Tomoe nodded briefly before stepping up to take the lead.

"What was that about?" Megumi asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Nothing," Kaoru responded, shaking her head slightly. Megumi accepted the answer quietly, though she knew that it was something.

"Kaoru," Enishi called name the moment she stepped through the door.

"You're not supposed to see her before the ceremony, Enishi," Tomoe told him, glancing at Kaoru over her shoulder.

"I need to talk to her," he responded, meeting Kaoru's eyes over his sisters shoulder.

"Kaoru?" Tomoe turned to look at her.

"It's okay, Tomoe." Tomoe nodded and dragged Megumi away.

"Come on," Enishi motioned towards a hallway to their right.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked as they started walking along the hallway.

"It's about the wedding..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"What about it?" She forced her voice to stay calm, not wanting to show the glimmer of hope that had sprung to life at his words.

"I... I want to call it off," his turquoise gaze lifted from their study of the floor to look at her.

'Thank you," the words slipped out before she could stop them. "I'm sorry," she gasped, realizing her words.

"It's all right," he chuckled, looking relieved. "You should go to him," he told her, turning back towards the main hall, "I'll explain to the guests."

"Wait. What?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Go to Kenshin, Kaoru. You love him, it's obvious. And he loves you." He clarified, walking backwards.

"But, what about you?"

"Truthfully? I love you, Kaoru, but not the way he does. And," he blushed, "there's someone else I love more."

"Thank you, Enishi," she smiled, rushed forward to give him a hug before darting past him.

"You're welcome," he smiled at her retreating back.

* * *

_AN: Yay! Just 2 more chapters until the end!!! I dunno when the next chapter will be finished. I'm having a bit of a problem keeping up with my 5 college classes this semester... I'm surprised I got this one finished so soon... Anyway, I'd expect the next chapter to be out in at least 2 weeks, but probably more._

_Thank you to the 2 reviewers... I wish there were more of you, but I seem to have lost a few readers... **Sapphireracoongal, and Mikki G**_


	17. A promise fulfilled

_AN: Only one more chapter left after this! Enjoy, and let me know what you think. It would be nice to reach 100 reviews, not with just this chapter (that's asking a little much, I think.) But it would be nice if the reviews for this chapter and the Epilogue would take the reviews up to at least 100 (it's only 19 away...)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 17- A Promise Fulfilled_

"Tomoe!" Kaoru gasped, stopping in front of the older woman.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Tomoe asked, looking concerned.

"You have to help me," Kaoru grabbed her arm and tried to pull her towards the door.

"Whoa. Help with what exactly?"

"Just come on, I'll explain on the way," she pulled again. Tomoe gave in, grabbing Megumi's arm as she was pulled out of the building. Megumi opened her mouth to ask where they were going when Tomoe pushed her closer to the car.

"You'll get your answer in a moment," she told the woman. Tomoe got in the driver's side and started the car.

"Where..."

"The airport," Kaoru interrupted. "Where's your cell phone?" Tomoe handed over the small phone before pulling out of the temple parking lot. Kaoru dialed, then talked into the phone in a hurried and quiet voice, quiet enough that Tomoe couldn't hear what she was saying.

"All right, explain," Tomoe demanded when Kaoru flipped the phone shut.

"Enishi called off the wedding," Kaoru said, a delirious smile on her lips.

"What!" Tomoe and Megumi asked in unison.

"He told me to go to Kenshin," Kaoru giggled, sounding moderately hysterical.

"Why would he do that?" Megumi asked, dumbfounded.

"Because he loves someone else as well," Tomoe answered.

"How did you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"He's my baby brother, I'd have to be blind not to see it," Tomoe shrugged.

"Is that why you were trying to get me to call it off?"

"It's one of the many reasons. Another being that even I could see, from one small interaction, that you and Kenshin were meant to be together."

"And now we can be," Kaoru whispered breathlessly, letting out a small laugh.

"What's your plan?"

"I have two seats reserved on a plane to Kyoto that leaves in an hour."

"Two seats?" Tomoe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to leave Megumi here, not when I may need her help to find Kenshin."

"Like I'd let you leave me here," Megumi smirked, "I have to make sure you don't break Ken-san's heart again."

"I wouldn't, Megumi. It hurt too much to do it once without attempting again."

"Here we are," Tomoe smiled, putting the car in park. "Call me and let me know what happens. And don't forget to grab your bag out of the trunk, I packed a change of clothes for you and Megumi-san."

"Thank you, Tomoe, for everything," Kaoru smiled, leaning over to give Tomoe a small hug before she slipped out of the car. Megumi climbed out of the back seat while Kaoru grabbed the over night bag from the trunk of the car. Waving at Tomoe over her shoulder, Kaoru led the way into the terminal.

* * *

Kaoru paid for their tickets before they went into the bathroom to change out of their wedding finery. Afterwards, Kaoru paced by the gate where their plane would be boarding. 

"Calm down, Kaoru, pacing isn't going to get you there faster," Megumi chided, laughing.

"I know. Though I wish it would," she sighed, flopping into a seat next to Megumi.

"Now boarding flight 2772..."

"That's us," Kaoru said, checking the ticket information before standing again.

"Lets go then," Megumi smiled, grabbing the travel bag as she stood to follow her friend.

* * *

A few hours later the plane landed in Kyoto. Megumi and Kaoru left the terminal, looking for Sano, who had called them the moment Megumi has turned her cell phone on after they'd gotten off the plane. Tomoe had called him and asked if he could pick them up, solving one of their problems. 

"Where would Kenshin be?" Kaoru asked Megumi; her blue eyes watching her friend look for the tall, spiky haired man.

"I'd say work, but I know he won't be there. He said something about taking the day off." Megumi responded distractedly, having spotted Sano. "Come on."

"If he's not at work, where would he be?" Kaoru pressed, following Megumi.

"Other than his apartment, I don't know. You would know more places he'd be than I do, even after being away for five years."

"I suppose..." Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Hey Megumi, Missy," Sano grinned as the stopped in front of him.

"You're taking us to Ken-san's apartment," Megumi told him, ignoring his greeting. Sano ignored her and turned to Kaoru.

"I suppose I should be congratulating you, Mrs. Enishi Yukishiro?" He asked jokingly.

"No. I didn't marry him. Now can we please get going?" Kaoru growled, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Sano.

"All right. I parked over there," he motioned behind him.

* * *

"He's not here," Kaoru said, slipping into the back seat of Sano's car. 

"Where do you want to try next?" Megumi asked, twisting around in her seat so that she could look at her friend.

"The park, where we all used to hang out," Kaoru responded slowly.

"You think he'll be there? None of us have gone there since you left for America..."

"Kenshin and I met there before I left for Tokyo with Enishi. He re-iterated his promise there... I'm sure he'll be there," the blue eyed woman murmured.

* * *

"You sure you want us to stay here?" Sano asked as Kaoru opened the door. 

"Yeah. If he's here, which I'm sure he is, I want to talk to him alone," she said, slipping out of the car.

"Okay, Missy. We'll wait here, just in case."

"Thank you, Sano." Kaoru smiled at him before turning to walk down the path into the park.

She drifted down the path, wanting to rush to where she thought Kenshin was, yet also wanting to delay the moment when she finally saw him. A few minutes passed as she wandered towards the spot where she and Kenshin had been only a week ago. Looking up she glimpsed his red hair through the trees, only a few meters away.

"Kenshin," she called his name softly, gaining his attention. He turned and looked at her, surprise shinning in his amethyst eyes.

* * *

_AN: The End. Seriously, that's where the story ends. The epilogue will be posted either Sunday night, or sometime Monday afternoon, it depends on when I can get to a computer long enough to post it, it is done though, edited and everything, so it won't be late._

_Thank you to those who reviewed:_

_**sapphireracoongal-** You'll find out who Enishi loves more in the epilogue._

_**Eternal Spring89-** Thank you for reviewing both chapter 15 and 16._

_**xx Screaming Infidelities-** Thank you for reviewing. By the way, I love your name._

_**animebdoll-** Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Mikki G-** I know a lot of people read and don't review, I tend to do that to... but it's still rather depressing to get only 2 reviews for one chapter..._


	18. Epilogue

_AN: This is it, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wouldn't be writing this if I did._

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Epilogue_

_**-6 months later-**_

Kaoru flipped through the mail aimlessly. It was bills mostly, all except one plain white envelope addressed to her.

"I wonder who it's from..." She mused, tossing the rest on the table in front of Kenshin and keeping the white envelope.

"What is that?" Kenshin asked, flipping through the rest of the mail.

"I don't know," she shrugged, slipping into a seat next to him, "we'll see in a minute though." Quietly she picked up the letter opener and opened the envelope. She dropped the utensil on the table and pulled a piece of folded paper from opening she'd created. Kaoru unfolded it and scanned the writing.

"It's from Enishi," she said, sounding surprised. "He's getting married."

"To who?" Kenshin asked, surprised. He pushed the bills away and focused on Kaoru.

"A woman by the name of Tae. He says here that they were childhood friends," Kaoru smiled, offering the paper to Kenshin. "Almost sounds like us," she mused as Kenshin read the letter.

"I'm glad he's happy," he tossed the letter on the table.

"So am I."

* * *

**_-3 months later-_**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at the bride and groom as they leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Yukishiro Enishi," he announced to the small group that had been invited to the wedding. Close friends and family only, as Tae had wanted.

"Congratulations," Kaoru told the couple an hour later at the reception.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san," Tae responded, blushing.

"Thanks, Kaoru," Enishi pulled her into a hug. "How are you and Kenshin doing?" He asked.

"We're good. Just dating at the moment," she told him with a wistful smile.

"Just dating?" Enishi seemed surprised.

"Yeah. We were apart for five years, Kenshin thought we should take some time to get to know each other before taking it further."

"Makes sense," Enishi nodded. "You seem happier now," he smiled knowingly.

"I am..."

* * *

**_-9 months later-_**

"Come on, Kaoru, Kenshin's waiting on you!" Megumi yelled up the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"It's all right, I'm actually early," Kenshin chuckled.

"I know, I just like harassing her."

"I'd like it if you didn't harass her too much today, Megumi."

"You're going to ask her tonight?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If things go as planned, yes."

"That's great! And about damn time to."

Kenshin opened his mouth to respond when Kaoru came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a dark blue, knee length dress that matched her eyes.

"I'm ready," she said, smiling brightly.

"Let's go then," Kenshin returned her smile, offering her his hand.

"Don't wait up for me, Megumi," Kaoru smiled at the older woman as she took his hand and stepped out the door.

"I don't think you'll be home tonight..." Megumi said once the door was closed behind the couple.

"Why's that?" Sano asked, surprising her. She turned and looked at him; he was leaning against the doorframe of the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Kenshin's planning on proposing tonight."

* * *

"Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled up at the red haired man. 

"The night's not over yet," he told her, returning the smile with a small one of his own as he took her left hand in his.

She opened her mouth to say something when she felt something cold slip over her ring finger. Looking down she saw a silver ring with a heart shaped sapphire.

"Kenshin?" She questioned, looking up in time to see him drop to one knee in front of her.

"Kaoru, will you marry me?" His hopeful amethyst eyes locked onto hers.

"Yes," she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own securely around his neck.

* * *

**_-10 years later-_**

"Mom, how did you and Dad get together?" A nine-year-old boy asked Kaoru as he watched her wash the breakfast dishes.

"It's a long story," she told him with a smile.

_**-The End-

* * *

**_

_AN: Yay! After almost two and a half years (only a few weeks short of) it's finally complete! I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I certainly had fun writing it, even if it was hard finding time to work on it sometimes._

_Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter:_

_**Kristy-chan, GogoPenguin, Mikki G, sapphireracoongal, xSyaoranSakurax, xx Screaming Infidelities**_

_Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed during the course of the entire story: _

_**animebdoll, anonymous, Anonymous but very interested, Chibi Reli, DeadlyDragon12, Desanity Rin, Eternal Spring89, Ellavv31, Fishee, gabyhyatt, GogoPenguin, gravi addict, half-breed-demon-fox, Hitokiri Hisao Yukihime, inu-death-demon, Jasmine blossom625, Kaoru-Kitty, kaoru kamiya, kawaii96, keena, ken, Kendokawaii00, Kristy-chan, Mars Mistress, Mikki G, Miss Goke, Moonlight Star Phoenix, noneedforprozac27, Prince Aoshi, Ran Kudo, reiko-chan, sapphireracoongal, shinta, Shinta-FAn, softbalchick181, Sunshine of my life, Threedaysunrise, xSyaoranSakurax, xx Screaming Infidelities.**_


	19. Bonus chapter

_AN: Explanation at the end._

_Always and Forever_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Bonus Chapter_

**_-End of Chapter 17-_**

"You sure you want us to stay here?" Sano asked as Kaoru opened the door.

"Yeah. If he's here, which I'm sure he is, I want to talk to him alone," she said, slipping out of the car.

"Okay, Missy. We'll wait here, just in case."

"Thank you, Sano." Kaoru smiled at him before turning to walk down the path into the park.

She drifted down the path, wanting to rush to where she thought Kenshin was, yet also wanting to delay the moment when she finally saw him. A few minutes passed as she wandered towards the spot where she and Kenshin had been only a week ago. Looking up she glimpsed his red hair through the trees, only a few meters away.

"Kenshin," she called his name softly, gaining his attention. He turned and looked at her, surprise shinning in his amethyst eyes.

_**-the rest of the scene-**_

"Kaoru," he looked up at her, surprise and hope shinning in his eyes, "what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to talk to you... I couldn't find you anywhere else..." she stepped further into the small clearing.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?" He asked, his voice bitter.

"Enishi called the wedding off," she hesitated.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"He was in love with someone else," she told him.

"So you came running back to me, you'll only take me if you can't have him?" Kenshin growled, inwardly wincing at his tone. He didn't want to do this, he only wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her he loved her, that he was happy she'd returned, no matter what the reason. But he also wanted to hear her say she loved him.

"No!" She protested, involuntarily stepping forward.

"That's certainly what it seems like to me," he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Enishi called off the wedding because he loves someone else, but also because he could see that I love you, not him, and that I hadn't called off the wedding myself because I didn't want to hurt him. He's still a good friend." Kaoru snapped angrily.

"That's all you had to say," Kenshin smiled warmly, crossing the space between them to pull her into his arms.

"I love you, Kenshin," she told him softly, relaxing in his arms.

"I love you to," he responded.

_**-End-

* * *

**_

_AN: Okay, hopefully you figured out that this was the rest of the scene in the park at the end of Chapter 17. Mystik Genie wanted to see it, so here it is. I would have just sent it to her, but I figured there's probably others who wanted to see it as well._


End file.
